


Come Around Sundown

by seasideharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of angst i guess, AU, Drugs, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, I am so sorry for "dark!harry" he is not like this at all in real life, M/M, Violence, also some fun stuff, but yeah you know, it's fanfic, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasideharry/pseuds/seasideharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is living a normal life with his two friends Liam and Niall but his life takes a turn when a boy named Harry starts in his class. Harry is friends with Liam's crush Zayn, and Louis and Niall agrees on becoming friends with Harry  to be able to get to know Zayn just for Liam's sake, even if it means that they need to get themselves into Harry's and Zayn's dark world full of drugs and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and this chapter is just so bad and it's also the first thing I have started and also finished so don't expect much from this first chapter because it's just there to introduce you to this fic. I promise the next chapters will be so much better! And oh, the name of this fic is the name of one of Kings Of Leons's album and it will make sense later! x 
> 
> Also the songs for this chapter is:  
> 1\. Death And All His Friends - Coldplay  
> 2\. I Am Not An Island - Erik Hassle (listen to this while reading the part about the club)

Louis wakes up at 08.14 and he's already 14 minutes late but he's in that point of term when he just doesn’t care and he would be more than happy to lie in bed for another 15 minutes but he can't do that, he does care a little bit after all. His grades are very low and if he miss more of his classes he's going to fail and that is enough for him to eventually go to school anyway. 

***

He walks into English class around 08.45 and sits down on the empty chair besides Niall.  
“Hi mate, what are we up to?” He asks Niall, nodding at the teacher who is writing on the board. 

“You haven't missed anything special, were just repeating what we talked 'bout last lesson” he says.

Good, Louis thinks, then maybe the teacher isn't that mad that Louis is late today. He does after all remember the lesson they had last week about grammar. At least some of it. 

“There's one thing you missed though. A new boy is coming next week, thought you would like to know, I mean you've always talk about the lack of hot boys in this school and yeah”.

This is really good news, it's just like Niall is saying, Louis complains a lot about how small the amount of hot guys in this school are, there's is like.. five, including himself. And probably Zayn also, but he may not count because he's one of those guys who's have just dangerous to stare at and everybody's afraid of him. Everyone knows he does heavy drugs, probably like meth or something. He's one of those people you better just avoid. But it isn't that easy in Louis case, one of his best friends has a huge crush on Zayn. Poor Liam, or even poorer Louis. 

“You better cross your fingers for me that this guy is hot, Ni” Louis winks in a teasing way to Niall. 

“Shut it Lou” he laughs “do you want me to be the left out of the group or?” 

“You will not be, because Liam will never get Zayn and you know it” Louis smirks.

“Yeah you do have a point, but still”.

 

***

It's Friday and the school week is over and Liam and Niall is following Louis home and the March weather is far more sunny and warm than it use to be this time of the year and that makes Louis insanely high on life. It's Friday and the three of them have a whole weekend before them and later this afternoon they are going to a party at Josh's, and Louis doesn't know if life could've been better, really, it's summer in a few months and he have got the two best friends in the world and yeah, he's just really happy. 

The three of them sits in Louis' room and plays FIFA to get the time to pass faster. They talk about the party and it makes Louis even more excited for the night. 

“Do you know who will be there?” Liam says.

“No tell me?” Louis asks.

“I asked you, you scum, do you know which people that will be there?” Liam rolls his eyes. Louis knows that it was meant to be questioned that way but Louis is a teaser and Liam is funny to tease.  
And to take it even further he says:

“Probably not Zayn” 

Liam snaps at that “hey! You don't know that! Even though we haven't seen him at a party before doesn’t make it impossible you know” 

Louis shrugs “nah bro, he's just too good for these parties, and the drugs is too cheap for him too” 

“I don't believe that” Liam says, probably a bit offended.  
Both Louis and Niall knows that Liam has had a crush on Zayn ever since they were fifteen and it's three years since then and that may not even count as a crush anymore because apparently a crush only lasts around three months and when you pass those months it's labelled as 'in love' and then Liam may be in love even. Three years is a lot more than three months. And hell, who knows how many times Louis and Niall have questioned Liam's love for Zayn. They have had conversations in which Louis had said something like “you don't even know the guy and have I mentioned that he's probably on drugs 24/7?”  
Liam had then claimed to 'sort of know the guy' and that he has good sides and that he paints.  
“Yes Liam, that's really cute, but if you didn't know it's probably because he's on a shit load of drugs and hallucinate and why not paint while you have the inspiration and all those colours and stuff in your head?”. Those things have always got Liam up in the ring, Niall and Louis is the most important things in his life but apparently so is also Zayn and when two of the most important things in Liam's life doesn't get along with each other it makes Liam very upset.  
This is one of those moments and Liam just doesn't understand that Louis and Niall does this because they want the best for Liam and are worried for him. Liam is one of the best people Louis know and Zayn is dangerous. 

“You don't have to, but I tell you it's true and I know you know it Li. I just want the best for you, both me and Niall care for you” 

“Yeah I know, but it's just, I feel sorry for Zayn, he deserves better and after I saw him in the painting studio in school, it just got to me that he probably has other sides. I don't mean that someone is a good person just because they can paint a picture, but you should have seen him. Please let me just try to get to know him and change his mind!” 

Louis knows that Liam really means what he's saying and that he will not change his mind and Louis will probably just have to accept it. But he just has to ask a last thing.

“How did you planning to get to know him?”

Louis knows that Liam has had the answer on his mind for a good time because the answers come out fast from Liam.

“We will go to the club he use to be at, I know which one it is, if he will not attend Josh's party then he will be at Bar25 tonight and I know that because I have talked to a few people and you know how easy it is to get information if you pay some money and we will, or at least I will go there tonight and I will learn to know Zayn” Liam says so fast Louis can't keep up and Niall starts to laugh because really, it is ridiculous and Liam has just told them that he paid money to get information. 

“Alright, alright calm down Liam” Louis sighs “I will agree on this but only if we go get drunk at Josh's first or else I will not be able to step my foot in that club”

Liam can't believe it and his eyes is the size of the moon. “really?” 

 

***

After a lot of beers and chatting and dancing at Josh's party they decide to go to Bar25, Liam is starting to nag about how it soon will be too late and he do have a point and they can't stay longer anyway because Niall will not be able to walk much longer if he gets more to drink. So here they are, at Bar25 and Louis is starting to regret that he agreed on this and just the name of the club makes Louis shiver because it feels dangerous and Louis is afraid something will happen as fast as they just step inside the club and he don't want to think about how many people in there that is probably off their heads on drugs.

The club is big and the music is loud and there is a lot of people, so many that Louis's starting to question whether they will even find Zayn. And Louis feels sick because the disco light is too bright and it smells like weed and Louis just doesn't feel like he belongs there and wish they would have stayed at the lame party full of teenagers instead of walking into a dance floor full of drunk and dangerous adults with leather shoes and pupils as dark as the night sky and as big as the moon. 

But before he can walk out and regret his decision he's being dragged by Liam and he gets a grip around Niall's arm and they walk across the dancefloor. They stop before they gets to the bar and Liam turns around to face Louis and Niall.  
“Zayn is there and you have to decide fast if you want to follow or stay here” he says.  
Louis certainly not want to stay here alone with a blonde eighteen years-old Niall so he rather follow Liam into the danger that is Zayn. And Niall agrees so they walk up to the bar and up to Zayn who sits on a barstool and is in a conversation with someone and Liam sits himself on the chair beside Zayn and Louis and Niall goes and sits on two chairs a bit away to keep themselves away. Liam is not afraid of talking to Zayn because he has done it a few times before, small converstions about nothing but still.

He sits and waits for the guy beside Zayn to walk away so he can start talking to him instead.  
After some minutes the guy excuses himself and goes to the bathroom and after half a minute more Liam asks Zayn something and it's hard for Louis to make out exactly what words that are exchanged but he can guess himself up to that Liam asks Zayn if he can buy him a drink. It's hard to see the expressions Zayn's doing in the darkness but he must have agreed because the bartender sets two drinks in front of them. Liam seems to be the only one to really talks because he can't really see if Zayn's mouth makes many moves. Suddenly Zayn sweeps his drink and thanks for it and walks away. 

“What the fuck?!” Louis says and makes a gesture with his hands to Niall who is just as surprised and mad. Liam comes and sits beside them. 

“What an absolute douchebag!” Louis tells Liam but Liam smiles.

“Take it easy Lou, he was just going out for a smoke. He's really nice actually and he told me that he would come back in a minute”

“So? he's on drugs”

Liam makes an annoyed face “I don't care, that says nothing about a person” 

“Actually it does” Louis says but he's too tired to talk further about it. 

-

Ten minutes pass and Louis starts to think that Zayn will really not come back. “Come on we leave now, he's a liar that should not be trusted”.

But before Liam can even respond and Louis can drag him and Niall away from the bar Zayn comes back and with him comes another guy. Liam leans against Louis, “I told you” he whispers and his smile is to bright and big for his own face. 

“Hello boys” Zayn says and this is probably the first time Louis hears him talk and his voice is dark and boys. Did Zayn Malik just say 'hello boys'? Louis just got greeted by Zayn fucking Malik and it's kind of scary and he can't do anyting but just stare at him. “This is Harry” he continues.  
Liam stands up and shakes the boys hand, Harry's. And Louis has to do the same because anything else would be rude and Zayn is actually talking to them, so he shakes his hand too and introduces himself and so does Niall.  
Harry looks like he could be a total jerk and he has a leather jacket and shoes that seems very expensive and his whole look just screams greaser and even his hair looks like it belongs to Alex Turner or something. Except it is too curly and probably too long because some small locks refuses to stay with the rest of the hair and the hair in the neck is also quite long. But Louis offers him a smile anyway because he's the good one and he knows it's rude to judge people of how they look and Harry half smiles back because he's too cool to do more.

They stay for maybe 20 minutes before Louis have gotten enough and wants to leave and Niall is really drunk but Liam wants to stay but Louis needs to get out of there because he's getting sick of looking at a flirting Liam and nonchalant Zayn who just uses Liams attention for entertainment and he's also sick of girls grinding themselves down Harry's lap in the cough and Harry taking shots while they do so and how the girls giggles when Harry kisses their necks. The whole scene is just ridiculous. And also there is sweat on the walls and weed smoking and cocain snorting in the toilets and Louis can't handle it anymore and it's half two in the morning and Louis needs to sleep and probably throw up too. 

***

Liam finally agrees to go home after 15 more minutes and they didn't even get a goodbye from Zayn, only a short wave that looked so uninterested it made Louis feel bad for Liam and he thought for himself that he would never let Liam meet this boy again. Harry wasn't even there when they said goodbye. Probably in the bathroom shagging some girl. But Louis couldn't care less because he has one boy on each arm and they was going home and finally get some sleep and that sounds too good to be true in Louis' ears.


	2. Run Right Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much funnier to write than the first one but there is still better chapters to come. Thanks for reading!
> 
> The songs for this chapter is:  
> 1\. Everlasting Light - The Black Keys  
> 2\. Main Offender - The Hives (this is the song that is playing in the club)

Louis wakes up on the next Monday and this time he even has time left for sleep but instead of taking the chance he jumps out of bed and into the shower. He's not a little bit tired. Instead he feels like he's gotten some new energy and this is the first time he's got that kind of energy since school started. It may be because they are getting a new guy in class and Louis' excited. Finally a new face and even better if he's hot since there is not many of them in his school and he doesn't care about girls. In other words, this is not a day to waste on bad looking hair and baggy clothes. 

He's in time for class, even five minutes early and Liam and Niall sits in the back of the classroom so Louis takes a place at the table that is nearest them. “Hello girls” he says and Niall laughs and leans over Liam to smack Louis' head. “Oi Niall! I'm falling off my chair!” Liam complains and that makes Niall laugh even more. He's a real laugher, laughing at everything, funny as boring, appropriate situations as inappropriate situations. 

The classroom fills with students and at 08.00 the teacher starts the lesson. It's English and Louis likes the subject but can't really concentrate because the new guy should be here by now.

16 minutes into the lesson there is a knock on the door and everyone's eyes snaps at the door because everyone knows that it must be the new guy and even though they are 17-18 years old all and each of them it still feels like they are in middle school and a new kid is about to enter the classroom. 

In walks no one else but Harry. Harry from the club. Louis holds his breath and it doesn't feel like he's in middle school anymore. It feels like he's back at the club, Bar25. He can almost feel the smell of the sweat and drugs in his memory and he breaths a little and looks at Niall and Liam who is staring right back at him with just as confused looks on their face.  
Louis snaps back to reality when the teacher starts to talk.

“Hello, you must be Harry Styles?” she says with a smile. 

Harry nods “yes I am, nice to meet you miss!” he says with the cheekiest smile Louis has ever seen on anybody and it just doesn't fit his style. Even though he doesn't have a leather jacket or his hair full of gel it still doesn't fit him, he looks too though. He has tattoos, a lot of them. And he has black skinny jeans and just an ordinary white t-shirt. It's really nothing bad about this outfit but Louis knows more than most of his classmates. He knows that Harry hangs in clubs and takes drugs and it makes him angry that Harry is trying to fool everybody with his totally ordinary outfit.  
It makes him angry that the girls falls like stones do in water. And it makes him angry that all of the boys seems to think he's cool. And what makes him even angrier is that he can see on Harry that he knows what he's doing, That's why he choose these clothes and the cheeky grin and the curly mops of hair instead of the greaser look he had at the club .

Harry introduces himself and makes it sound good and Louis doesn't know the guy but the image he saw in the club last Friday tells more about Harry than his little speech does. After he's done the teacher tells him to choose one of the empty seats. It's four of them and one of them is beside Louis, and of course he chooses just that seat. 

Louis is tense and refuses to say a word, if they are going to talk Harry will be the first to say something because Louis doesn't feel like he owes Harry anything, he knows about his dark world of drugs and he wants nothing to do with him nor Zayn. 

After 5 minutes Harry talks. “What a coincidence, huh?” he asks. But before Louis can ask what the fuck he means he continues “could never have guessed I would end up in this class with you three, it feels good though, I know you three” he says with a mocking grin. 

“No you don't” Louis replies stiffly. “You know nothing about me and I know nothing about you, so don't try to be friends with me please”

Harry snorts. “yet so fast to judge?” 

Fuck.

“Well, I know what I saw at the club and I know it's nothing I look for in a friend” he replies quickly. 

Harry smiles a little “true, but it still doesn't make sense for you to judge me, you only know me from how I behaved at a club and that says nothing about a person” 

This sounds awfully lot like something Liam would say and Louis wants to run out of the room.  
But that would be really silly so he stays and lets himself get saved by the bell ringing.  
He collects his stuff as fast as he can, so fast that he drops his English book and Harry is faster than him to pick it up.

“We will be friends, whether you like it or not” he says and gives Louis his book and walks out of the classroom. Louis looks at Niall and Liam and they heard and they probably think the same as Louis does. What. The. Fuck. 

***

Louis sits down at an empty table at lunch and Liam and Niall come and joins him.  
“That was the creepiest thing someone has ever said to me, I think I need to move out from this town”. Louis says, referring to what Harry had said. 

“I totally agree Lou, but if I was in your shoes I would have just ignored him” Niall says, chewing on an apple. 

“Yes well, but you are not in my shoes and I would ignore it if it didn't make me so angry”  
Both Liam and Niall nods. “True”

“But what if you got friends with him” Niall says and Louis chokes on his water. 

“What do you even mean?”

“Yah, you know, you could be friends with him and then we can be friends with Zayn and then Liam will get his prince” Niall nudges Liam in the shoulder. 

“What? No, not because of me or?” Liam says, but he secretly thinks it's a tempting idea.

Niall shrugs “why not? You can just stop being friends with him after Liam has gotten Zayn”

“Most stupid idea ever, bud” 

“Yeh, probably, you're right” Niall agrees after more thinking. 

Liam swallows “It's a quite good idea actually” 

Louis is confused “What do you mean? What do I get out of it?” he says in a probably rude voice, but he's done talking about this.

“No one will fuck with us, they wouldn't dare if we have Zayn and Harry on our sides, everybody's afraid of them. And and and, it would give us high status if we were friends with them” Niall scoots in. And Louis' face lightens up in the slightest. He's actually right.  
They all does get something out of it. 

“Think about it, it's a good idea and you know for sure that it will be easy because Harry has already said he wants to be friends with you “

“You are right, but I wouldn't do it anyway because I don't need them and also I don't even want Liam to be friends with Zayn”

“Come on Louis i'm not 10. I know how he is, even more than you, and I know what I get myself into” Liam tells Louis. “And you still owe me a favour after that time you broke my skateboard, remember?” 

“That's years ago, Li. Let it go would ya?” 

“Louis I'm not asking you to be friends with Harry, I am asking you to make him think he's your friend, and you don't even have to be his friend, you can just fake it” Liam asks in his most polite voice. “I am a shit friend for asking you about this but it is the only way I can get to Zayn, I am truly sorry, but I promise you I would've done the same for you”

Louis can't say no to that. He knows that Liam would have done the same for him so there is no reason for Louis to say no anymore. 

“I can try, maybe” he hears himself say before he can take it back. 

“You could?” Liam asks doubtful.

“Yeah..” 

“I can help you mate! So you don't have to be alone in this, I am good at making friends!” Niall says excited. 

Louis raises from the table “Thanks mate” he says tapping Niall on the back. “I have to head to the bathroom before next class, see you in the classroom”

 

***

The next day Louis is back on the bad track, he's going to be late, but he doesn't care. He has agreed on something that is bad for him, for them all. They are going to voluntary befriend people who they know nothing about, nothing but the fact that they are bad.  
On his top 10 list of bad decisions this is probably number one. Or no, it definitely is number one. 

He skips the first class and comes at the second instead. Harry sits at the table Louis usually sits at and the chair besides him is empty as if it's daring Louis to come and sit and Louis listens to it and sits down beside Harry. He has promised Liam to try.  
Liam looks over at him and smiles and Louis smiles a half-smile back. Then Harry leans forward and obscures Louis gaze at Liam's and Niall's table.  
“Where were you this morning?”he asks. 

“Why do you need to know?” Louis snaps.

“Just curious, love” Harry teases.

Louis would punch him if it wasn't for the fact that they are in a classroom. “I am not your love”  
Harry shrugs and leans back in his chair again. Louis sees Liam again and he's looking at Louis with an apologizing look.

-

If it wasn't for that Louis have 'Everlasting Light – The Black Keys' in his headphones while looking at Harry being concentrated and biting a pen he would definitely not think it looks sexy. But the song is just too good for the moment and Harry does look different while concentrating. He looks smart.

“What are you looking at?” he ask. 

“Got stuck with my gaze, just all” 

“Enjoying the view?”

Louis rolls his eyes and looks at his own papers “You wish”.

 

***

At lunch Louis sits with Niall and Liam, discussing nonsense when suddenly Harry slides in beside Louis. 

“Hello cuties” he says and puts his arm around Louis' shoulders. 

“Hi!” Niall says with a shining smile and Liam is just as excited.

“Wanna come to the club on Friday?” he asks and Niall looks like he has found Jesus.

“Bar25?” he asks, mouth gaping and it looks ridiculous.

“Exactly!” 

“Ya bet we will!” 

Harry laughs and slides his arm from Louis' shoulder. The touch makes Louis uncomfortable and he slaps Harry's hand away.

“Will I see you there as well?” he asks and looks Louis in the eyes. And it forces Louis to look into his eyes as well. They are disgustingly green.

To say no would just prove how much of a coward he is.  
“You will”. He says instead.

“Good” Harry says and stands up “See you there then” and then he walks away.

“Oh my god” Niall whispers, mostly for himself. 

“Niall, he's not a saint or summat, please” Louis says rolling his eyes. Then he points at Liam “I do this because I am a good fucking friend and you owe me big time!” 

***

Friday night comes awfully fast and now they're here again, outside of Bar25. This time they have dressed more appropriate. The last time they where here they looked like typical high school boys but now they look like they could have belonged in college. Niall is dressed in a white t-shirt and a jeans vest over and black jeans. Liam is dressed in all black. A black leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and black jeans. And Louis himself is wearing a denim jacket with a red plaid and white-shirt underneath and styled hair. He looks like James Dean and it's only the cigarette that's missing.  
It looks like they have tried too hard but no one will hopefully notice that this isn't how they usually looks.

They step inside and the music is loud and it's completely dark but they can see thanks to the disco lights. The whole room is spinning and it's hot from all the bodies and smoky from the smoke-machines. Louis feels like he's in some sort of film and it is sort of cool. He haven't thought about it before but he is about to become friends with Zayn Malik, he's living the dream of everybody in his school.

Niall sees Harry and Zayn stand in front of the bar and taking shots. They walk over and greets them. “You made it!” Harry says loud enough to be heard over the music. 

“'Course we did!” Niall shouts back. 

“Five shots” Harry tells the bartender “or wait, triple it”. And in come fifteen shotglasses with some blue liquor. Harry sweeps one immediately and hands one for Louis to take. Louis tilt his head back and sweeps the shot and takes another and repeats it. It burns in his throat but it's a nice feeling. He likes how it feels like the alcohol corrodes his throat. 

When all of them has taken their three shots Zayn suggest that they go out smoke before going inside again for a bit of dancing. They all walk out on the backside of the club. It's quite back there and it's only a few other people out there who is either there for a smoke like them or for making out under the night sky.  
Zayn fishes up his pack of cigarettes and asks if they want one. Niall and Liam says yes and takes one and lights them. Before Louis can even think about if he's is going to take one or not, Harry hands him one of his own cigarettes. Louis takes it and puts it between is lips and lets Harry light it for him.

They all stands there in silent and smokes for a while and Louis thanks himself for all the cigarettes he have smoked when he have been out partying, or else he would probably have been coughing now and that would have been embarrassing.  
“Beautiful night, innit?” Harry asks after a while. They all nod. The sky is full of stars and it's unusual for London.  
They finish their cigarettes and heads back inside the club. While they're trying to get through the crowd of people Louis feels how someone sneaks their hand in the pocket of his jacket. He looks back over his shoulder, Harry. For a second he thinks that Harry will keep his hand there but as fast as he puts it in there he also pulls it out and walks by Louis and over to Zayn instead and leaves Louis in the back. Louis understands that Harry had just put something in his pocket and he sneaks a hand in there. He takes the object out and it's a small square of foil that blinks in the disco lights. Louis immediately puts it back because he knows exactly what it is. The foil probably contains coke he knows because he have seen the exact same thing in movies. 

On the dancefloor he grabs Liam's and Niall's arms and leans in to whisper to them. “Harry just gave me fucking coke or something”. Liam looks confused. “What? Did he just give it to you?”  
“Yes!”  
“What did he say?”  
“He said nothing. He just put it in my pocket”. He hands it for Liam to see and Liam just looks at the pack of foil.  
“Should we take it?” He asks.  
“Are you serious? We doesn't even know if it's coke inside it, it could be whatever” Louis replies low enough only for Liam and Niall to hear.  
“Yeah, it could be a love letter” Niall laughs and Louis rolls his eyes.  
Liam hands it back to Louis who puts it back in his pocket. 

-  
One hour and a lot more alcohol later they're back at the backside of the club for another smoke. 

“I think it's rather rude when people don't appreciate what I offer them” Harry says with a smile.  
Louis know he means the coke he gave Louis. 

“Not a big fan of it, just all”. 

“That's okay I guess. Just sad to let it go to waste” Harry shrugs. 

“You can have it back if you want to” 

“No, keep it. For next time” He says with a grin and slips inside the club without another word.

***  
Louis is home at 02.34 and it's far too early for him to think. His head is pounding and the whole world is spinning and he has to concentrate real hard on getting into bed before he falls over something on the floor and this is one of many nights in which he wishes the stairs upside didn't exist and how he would rather live in a house with only one floor. But this means that the night where fun. Even if he spent it with a dangerous guy that don't talk much and another guy who hands him drugs and disappears whenever you don't look. At least he had his best friends there with him and never in his life could he imagine that he would end up in fancy clubs with popular people.


	3. The People Are The Stars And The Disco Light Is The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Now the drugs is finally in the picture, (finally, how ironic). It feels bad to write this kind of stuff about the boys but I need to keep in mind that it's only fictional. Anyways, It felt like it got longer than it actually is but it took me hours to do research on drugs (I have got no experience with drugs) but it feels like it finally starts to happen things. 
> 
> The songs for this chapter is:  
> 1\. Black Hills - Gardens & Villa  
> 2\. Oh La La - Goldfrapp (for when they step inside the club)  
> 3\. The Suburbs - Mr Little Jeans (for the car ride)  
> 4\. The Meeting Place - The Last Shadow Puppets. 
> 
> A lot of tunes for such a short chapter but they all fit in their place so! :)

Harry asks if they want to join them at the club again the next week and they agrees and Louis is excited but he won't admit it because he don't want Harry to think he has got them around his finger. But he must say that it was funny last time and it would probably be just as funny this time. 

Harry has gotten Louis's number so he can text him where they will meet him and Zayn on Friday.  
This time they're not heading for the club directly. Where they're going first is up to see on Friday. Maybe another club.

***  
'Meet us at the station' Harry texts Louis on Friday.  
“The fuck we're going to do at the station?” Niall asks. Louis knows exactly what they will do at the station.  
“I think they will buy drugs”  
Niall's eyes snaps open as if he's never heard something worse. 

-

Harry and Zayn is leaning against a wall at the station when they find them.  
“Hi boys” Harry says “me and Zayn are going for an errand, so I supposes you can wait right here, that's all right?”  
“Yeeh..” Niall says. “We'll wait just here”.  
“Good” Harry says with a smile and then he and Zayn leaves them there. 

They comes back around ten minutes later. “Come with us” Harry says and they follow him and Zayn.  
They walk for a while and then they're at some public toilets a bit from the station where they decide to stop. They all squeeze themselves in one toilet and Zayn locks the door behind him.  
“So” Harry says and opens his bag and tilts out all kind of things on the toilet lid “we have got some LSD, some coke and ecstasy”. He looks up at the other boys from where he's sitting on his knees on the floor. “The guy were really generous, we got all of this for what we would normally have paid for maybe half of it”.

“Hope it's good though” Zayn says and sits down the same way Harry's sitting to also get a better look at the drugs. 

“Yeah hope so” Harry replies. “All right, boys. I suppose you want some coke maybe?” he asks them. 

“What d'you mean, we just get it? We haven't paid for it”. Niall asks curious. 

“Don't worry, it wasn't that expensive and I assume you haven't snorted coke before so this time it's free for you, it's also quite hard to get some good coke. I often get disappointed and I think I will be it this time too so we're not wasting anything”. Harry says and pours some of the coke from the little bag onto the toilet lid and then he makes five lines of it with his credit card. 

“Zayn you’ve got something to snort with?” 

Zayn takes out a twenty dollars, rolls it and hands it to Harry who sticks it up his nose and then sinks his head to snort his line. He gets some of it on his nose that he smears with the back of his hand. Louis gets scared just by thinking about that it soon will be his turn. He have only touched drugs one time before and that was just some cannabis that they smoked at a party. But thinking about how it's Niall's and Liam's first time too makes him less worried.  
When Harry's done he hands the dollar to Zayn who snorts and then hands it to Niall.  
Niall makes it look like he's a professional even though he haven't done it before and when he's done he lends it to Liam, which means Louis is the last to snort. Liam makes it look quite easy too and maybe it isn't that hard. Liam hands Louis the dollar while trying not to sneeze. Louis decides to do it fast so he sits down on his knees and leans down and snorts the whole line in one go. 

-  
When they step inside the club it's like Louis sees a whole new world, he's high and he notices things he haven't noticed before. The people in Bar25 seems more sharp and he makes out their every move and the people who is walking towards Louis seems like they're just in front of him even though they probably are 2-3 meters away. Niall is off his head and drags Louis out on the dance floor for them to dance and Louis laughs. He sees Liam and Zayn talking a bit away and if he turns his head a few inches he sees Harry by the bar, taking a shot and chatting with the bartender. Louis wants to live like this forever because it feels so good. He's happy and the white disco light looks like the sun and the people wearing glitter looks like they've got stars on them.  
Louis and Niall dances and the sweat is running down his neck and it tickles. After a while Louis wants more because the rush is almost gone, so he takes Niall with him to the bar where Harry sits and sits down besides him and tells the bartender that he wants three drinks.

“Oh thank you, buying me a drink and all” Harry says with a flirty voice. 

“You gave us coke so I give you a drink, sounds right don't you think?” 

“It sounds like a rather good deal” he replies and raises his glass “cheers for new mates!”  
“Cheers!” Niall says and Louis just smiles.

They drink up and Harry leans in closer to Louis to whisper. “If you buy me another drink I'll give you and Niall something more from my bag”. He's so close that he can feel Harry's breath on his ear. It sounds like a good plan, even though Louis knows Harry can buy his own drinks he still nods because he want more of his drugs and he don't mind if Harry does it only to flirt, he will only buy him a drink and in return get something good out of it.  
“Sounds like a plan” he says and orders three more drinks that they drink up before following Harry to the clubs wardrobe so he can get his bag and then they goes into the bathroom. They lock themselves in in one of the stalls. Harry takes a map of small patches out of his bag and places one small patch in Niall's hand and one in Louis's. He looks at the small thing, it's pink and has a yellow smiley face on it. LSD. He places it on his tongue and Niall does the same and Louis counts silently in his head to three and then he swallows it. 

They stumbles out of the stall, drunk and still slightly high on the coke. Harry told them that the LSD would kick in for real in half an hour or so. With Harry's hand in his and Niall holding Harry's arm, Louis takes them to the dance floor.  
“Let's dance a little to make it go faster!”  
Harry is amused. He has gotten what he wanted, he made Louis his friend. But Louis knows what he's doing though. He is still faking it. It's all easy riding, he gets free drugs and an okay company and like Niall had said, no one will fuck with them in school. It sting little in Louis though, he is faking a friendship with Harry and no one deserves something like that. But he's too high to care and the dancing really did work because he thinks he can feel the drugs kick in. 

 

***

Two hours later and in the middle of the rush they decide to head out from the club. It's too hot and they all agree that some fresh air will do good.  
“We can go get my car” Zayn says and Harry makes a jump like if he was 5 years old.  
“Pleaseee let me drive, I will seriously kiss your feet if you let me!” he says. “Driving with this rush is so fucking wonderful”.  
Zayn laughs and nods “you don't have to ask you silly boy. It's not like it is big of a deal, of course you can drive”. Harry kisses Zayns cheek multiple times until Zayn pushes Harry away. “Stop it would ya? You making me face wet”.  
“That's usually a good thing, I’ve heard” Harry replies and puts his arm around Zayn and Louis does the same with Liam and Niall. They walk like that under the night sky and the only light that is out is the moon, the starts and the street lamps. Never in Louis' life has the night been so beautiful. Well, it probably always looks like this, but it's much easier to notice when you're high as a kite. 

-

Half an hour later they're in Zayn's car, the trip there were not easy because they couldn't walk straight and Niall claimed that he was seeing flying cars and it got him scared because he thought they would get hit in the head so he had to lay down on the ground for a while. Now they're in Zayn's car and it feels nice. Harry's in the driver's seat and Niall's besides him. In the back sits the rest of them and the world is upside down, in and out. The car is small and Liam sits awfully close to him, he's nearly on top of him so Louis pushes him a little closer to Zayn instead. Seems about right.  
“Let's drive to the end of the world!” Harry shouts unnecessarily loud and Niall is plugging his ears with his fingers. “Ow! What are you shouting for?”.  
“Sorry it's the highness who's talking, I'm just happy” Harry says in a lot lower voice and smiles, putting a CD in the CD-player. Out from the speaker blares 'The Suburbs – Mr Little Jeans' and the volume is set on max. It hurts in their ears but feels so good in their bodies. 

They certainly drives to the end of the world, at least it feels like it because the ride is really long and they have to roll down two windows so they don't die from a heatstroke.  
Louis doesn't know if he rather die from a heatstroke or from a car crash. The car crash seems more likely to happen, talking about how fast Harry drives and how sharply he takes the curves. But there is no other cars and no houses, just a highway before them and a forest on each side. 

At some point they finally stop. Louis needs to rest, even if he was doing just that the whole ride. But when he looked out the window when the car was driving fast, fast, it felt like he was running. The trees looked like monsters and everything was spinning and swinging. His head needs some rest, it must be still, he's not capable of more driving. 

So they stop. In the middle of nowhere and then they just sits like that for an eternity and a soft song is playing. Louis has heard the song before and he can make out who the voice belongs to.  
It's Alex Turners other band 'The Last Shadow Puppets' and the song is 'The Meeting Place' if he's not completely wrong.  
“I don't know about you guys but I think my rush is over soon and that this is a good moment for some weed smoking” Zayn says when the clock is about 3 in the morning. 

Harry takes out a joint from his bag that seems to contain all kinds of drugs and lights it with a lighter that Zayn holds out for him to take. He takes two small puffs and then he hands it to Niall.  
“Can't believe we didn't crash” Harry says. “I was seeing so weird things and at one point it felt like I was driving us straight into the sun”. Niall laughs so hard he starts to cough on the smoke and he hands the joint over to Louis.  
“LSD has the tendency to mess with peoples head” Zayn says and takes the joint from Louis when he has taken a puff on it.  
“Hey! I'm not invisible am I?” Liam says because they skipped him.  
Zayn takes a puff and then puts the joint between Liam's lips “sorry babe”.  
Louis know that Liam probably is more high on that comment than he's on the LSD and the weed. If that's even possible. 

***

When they have been smoking for a while and learnt to know each other a little better they all starts to drift to sleep and at 5 in the morning they're all asleep.


	4. Choose me or choose my friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me like one week to finish this chapter because I was out of ideas when i only had written half of it, but today some things popped up in my head and well, here we go. Now I think the fic really is starting to get interesting and I have got a lot of ideas for the next chapters but now I just need the time to write. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> The songs for this chapter is:  
> 1\. Bob Dylan - When The Ships Comes In  
> 2\. Wu-Tang Clan - Wu-Tang Clan Aint Nuthing Ta F' Wit (You don't have to listen to this unless you want to know what Niall is listening to in the classroom)  
> 3\. Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Skeletons

Louis wakes up the next morning and it takes him a couple of seconds before realizing that he's in Zayn's car. Some memories from last night shows up in Louis head and he looks around to see the other boys. It turns out that he's the only one awake. Harry is sleeping in the driver's seat and Niall is sleeping in the seat beside him, he's nearly lying on Harry. Liam is sleeping with his head on Zayn's shoulder. 

Louis steps out of the car to get some fresh air and closes the door behind him carefully so he doesn't wake the others. He stretches his body, yawns and looks around. They're literally in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by big trees on either side of the road and before them and behind them there is more road. The air is sweet and it's hot for being late March. Louis think this might be one of the nicest way to wake up, even if his back hurts from sleeping in a car. But he gets the same feeling that he does from waking up in a tent a summer morning. The sun is shining trough the thin walls of fabric and it's starting to get so hot that you can't breath and when you step out of the tent the air hits you like cold water in the face. It feels like you get a new kind of energy. He gets the same kind of feeling now except that there's a car instead of a tent. 

He hears a door shut from the car behind him so he turns around to find Niall. 

“Good morning Niall” he says and looks up to study the sky and the few but thick clouds. Niall comes and joins him where he stands and looks up just like Louis. 

“What a crazy night, huh?” Niall asks and looks at Louis, squinting his eyes from the sunlight. 

Louis nods, still looking up. “I don't know what flew into us” he sighs. “Our deal was to get to Zayn so Liam could start learning to know him. He wants to help him, yet we did that last night. We took drugs!”  
Niall glance at the car to make sure no one heard.  
“Yeah, I didn't know I would ever do something like that.. but it.. It was just so hard to say no. It felt like they would think we were the biggest losers ever and I kind of have to admit I was excited to test..” Niall admits and shamefully looks down at the ground. 

“Yeah I think I have to admit we felt kind of the same then, but I for sure know I don't want to be involved with this kind of stuff anymore” Louis says and hopes Niall will agree and to his relief he does. 

“I agree with you. And you don't even have to hang around them anymore, I think Liam and Zayn is kind of friends now anyway” Niall replies. 

“Well Niall, you're not going to hang around them anymore either. It's okay if Liam is friends with Zayn I guess, he has just gotten a chance to get together with the crush he has had forever, but we on the other hand will go no where with them again. Also I will keep an eye out for Liam even though I am sure he can handle this, I mean, I don't think Liam is nearly as stupid as we are” Louis says with a smile and gets a laugh out of Niall and he nods in approval. 

“Boys!” Harry shouts from the down-rolled car window and gets both Louis and Niall to jump.  
“We're leaving now” 

“Nice having a small chat with you mate” Niall says and pats Louis on the back and gets a smile from Louis in return before they walk to the car.

 

***

 

When Harry and Zayn have dropped Liam and Niall off and at last Louis because he lives the farthest away, he waves a little goodbye and then he leaves them as fast as he can. When he has unlocked the door he's relieved that his mother isn't home. Usually he wants her to be home because she never is and he needs a mother, he's eighteen now but it would be nice to have a mother that actually cares for him and not just leaves him and goes travelling with rich men and sends him money every other week. Today he's relieved though. He wants to be alone and take a long shower and then read a book or cook in total silence. 

-  
He steps into the shower and turns the water on. It's hot against his skin and it burns in a nice way when he scrubs the dirt off his body and he consumes more shampoo than ever before. All of the sweat is gone and his hair is clean and smells like apples. He lets another ten minutes pass before he decides to step out of the shower. His face passes the mirror and he has to go back and look. 'Does it look like I have done drugs? Can anybody just look at me and see it?' he thinks. He shakes his head. No, actually he looks better than he has in a few weeks. Must be the relieving feeling of cleanness.  
He shows off a big smile before walking out from the bathroom completely naked while rubbing his head with a towel. He steps inside his bedroom and goes straight for the closet to look for a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He takes out the first pair of sweatpants he sees and turns around to put it on his bed and that's when he sees Harry right in front of him in his room.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” he yells and covers his crotch with his towel. Harry just winks at him and this is the moment Louis realize that Harry really is a psycho. 

“You forgot this in the car” Harry says with a cheeky grin and hands Louis his jeans jacket.

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?” Louis asks without taking the jacket so Harry sits down on the bed and lays the jacket besides him. 

“Well, I was knocking but you didn't open, now I know why though” he pokes a Louis towel that is wrapped round his hips. “And also your window was open so you gotta do what you gotta do”. 

Louis goes and closes the window by impulse and then he crosses his arms over his chest, still with an angry look on his face. “You know that you just broke into my house, do you?”

Harry points behind Louis “Yeah but like I said, the window was open. So technically I didn't” 

Christ.

“You couldn't just have given me it in school on Monday? Was it necessary to climb into my window and stand here till I came. Shall we add another unnecessary thing to it? Shall we mention that you also saw my dick. You saw me naked!” Louis shouts and walks toward Harry who just smiles and he drags him up from the bed. 

“Get out!” 

Harry does like Louis says and walks towards the door and when he's about to get out Louis says after him “Do it one more time and I will report you”. 

Harry lets out a huff “Okay okay, sorry!” he walks out the door but before he closes it he smiles one of those cheeky smiles “you’ve got a nice body Louis”. Then he closes the door before Louis can even think of a response. 

 

***

 

“Just let it go Lou!” Niall says when Louis complains for the fifteenth time. They sits down in an empty table at lunch. This is the place where they discuss and gossip.

“Niall you gotta be kidding me? He broke into my house-”

“To give you your jacket, yeah I know the whole story by now. Let. it. Go”. Niall rolls his eyes and takes a bite on his sandwich. 

“Oh please, what is it with you two? You wouldn't exactly be that happy either if someone climbed into your window”. Louis says and puts his arms in the air in a gesture that shows that he's annoyed. None of them listens and Liam's gaze is totally on something else than on Louis so he follows it and it lands on Zayn. And a girl. And they are kissing. Fuck. 

“Shit man. I'm sorry Li” he says and finally Liam looks at him. 

“I got to go, see you later” Liam says in a flat tone and just walks away. 

“What? What's happening?” Niall says by confuse. 

“Look” Louis says and point to the table some meters away. Louis doesn't know which is worse, having a stalker who brakes into your house or getting heartbroken by seeing your long time crush with someone else. Probably the second alternative. 

“Shit” he just says.

“All this for nothing then” Louis says and slams his hand down on the table, earning a few looks. 

“Yeah I guess so” Niall shrugs “Damn it, I really thought Zayn liked Liam back” 

Louis nods “I thought so too”.

 

***

 

Louis and Niall walks into class and Liam is already in his seat. So is also Harry and Louis's trying hard not to say 'fuck' out loud. Niall sits down beside Liam and Louis decides to sit at the table in front of them to avoid Harry. Apparently it doesn't matter because Harry takes his bag and sits down besides Louis anyway. 

“Was your seat no good?” Louis asks and sighs.

“Nope” Harry answers and Louis doesn't even have to look at him to know that he has a big smile on his face. Who is he trying to fool?

Harry bends over to whisper in Louis ear “I dreamt about your body tonight, and you don't want to know what we did”. 

Louis' head snaps to look at Harry and he has a smug fucking smile plastered on his face. He's looking at the whiteboard in front of them and Louis can't make a reply because the teacher starts the lesson just when he's about to spit an insult or something back. 

 

-

 

Louis is irritated because Harry is good at Math and Louis's not and he certainly doesn't want to ask for help, and also Niall's music is so loud that Louis can make out every single word that the rappers is rapping. He can't concentrate so he leans back and pulls the headset out of Niall's ears.

“Oi Niall, I am sure everybody in this room can hear your fancy Wu-Tang Clan rap, turn it down please and thank you”.

Niall just laughs and starts teasing Louis instead. 

“I puts the needle to the groove, I gets rude, And I'm forced to fuck it up, My style carries like a pickup truck, Across the clear blue yonder, Seek the China Sea, I slam tracks like quarterbacks sacks from L.T.” He raps and gets a few glances including Louis's. 

He turns around, rolling his eyes and when he's in the right position in his own desk again he sees that Harry is writing in his write block. 

“What're you doing?” 

“Helping you” he says, without looking up from the block. Louis steals it back and just then Harry looks at him, not amused this time. 

“That's sweet of you. You're very helpful, writing the answers and all that” Louis says with sarcasm in his voice.  
Harry smiles and shrugs, probably didn't hear the sarcasm in Louis's voice or either he's just playing along with it. Whatever, Louis doesn't care. He is going to try to ignore Harry the rest of his life anyway so he might as well start now. 

It doesn't go so well because already five minutes later Harry talks to him again. 

“I thought you would maybe-” 

Louis snaps his head to look at Harry and he stops like if he did something stupid, which of course he did. 

“No Harry I won't come to the club this Friday” he know that's what Harry was going to ask.

“How did you know I was.. why not?” 

Louis rolls his eyes. It's really irritating when you're trying to ignore someone and they talks to you.  
“I have other plans” ha says and looks away from Harry and gains a smug smile from him.

“Like what exactly? Studying?” He scuffs “boooring”.

Just when Louis thinks he can't stand it anymore he's getting saved by the clock. He picks all of his stuff up and turns to leave.

“Well yes, I need to work on my grades or else I end up like you” Louis says before walking out of the classroom. He didn't look back to see Harry's face but it was probably more sad than happy because Louis can admit that what he said was a tiny little bit too harsh, maybe.

 

***

 

It's finally Friday and this time Louis have got the whole evening and night for himself, and really, he's going to study. The school day is over and Louis is happy and ready for studying. When he gets home he goes straight for the kitchen and throws his bag on the dining-table and pours himself a glass of milk and finds some biscuits in the cabinet. He takes his bag and walks up to his room.  
When he opens his door he nearly dies from a heart attack and drops his glass and biscuits on the floor. Harry stands in his room, again. 

“Hello Louis” Harry says and shows of his big smile “I just came here, thought I could help you study”. 

Louis shakes his head “what is wrong with you?”.

Harry sits down on Louis bed and lets out a lightly laugh.  
“Nothing, just thought you might want some help. I mean, we both know I am better at math than you are.”

Louis crosses his arms over his chest. He can't take this, he won't take this. Harry must get out of his house and never climb into his window again. And Louis must start closing it.  
He walks over to the bed and grips Harry's arm to drag him up but Harry is much stronger and pulls Louis down instead so Louis is laying on top of Harry. He's staring right into Harry's eyes and if it wasn't for the fact that he hates Harry, he would actually think this was hot. When Harry starts smiling Louis realizes what's actually going on and gets himself off of Harry but yet again Harry just pulls him down again. He grips Louis shirt and pulls him down harder so their chests are pressed tight together. He leans his mouth closer to Louis's ear and for a minute he thinks Harry will kiss him there. 

“Either you let me stay here with you and help you study, or you join us at the club.” 

Louis tries to get away from Harry again but it doesn't matter because he's not strong enough. 

“If those two alternative isn't good enough I got a third for you as well” Harry whispers in Louis ear and Louis shudders. 

“What's that?” Louis asks and a swallows. 

“I get out from here and leave you alone.” Harry says, still in a seductive voice. Louis likes this opinion and is about to agree on it when Harry continues. “But only if you let me kiss you.” 

None of those alternative sounds appealing, especially not the last one. Louis finally manage to get out of Harry's grip and pushes himself up from the bed. 

“I have a fourth alternative and that's that you get the hell out of here!”

Harry sits up and shakes his head. “No that wasn't one of the options.“  
Louis knows that Harry won't give up but he doesn't want Harry to tell him what to do or what he can choose and not choose.

“I refuse to do anything of that” Louis says and it comes out a little childish.  
Harry get up from the bed and walks towards Louis. Fuck. Louis backs as far as he can until his back hits the wall. Harry stands right in front of him but gladly enough doesn't touch him.

He leans forward and his mouth is dangerously close to Louis's ear and he can feel his hot breath. His whole body stiffens and feels weird. If he didn't know better he would think it was from disgust. But sadly, Louis does know better than that. It turns him on. For a split second he thinks that maybe he should choose option three after all.

“As much as I don't want to walk away and leave you alone I still hope you choose the last alternative because I want to kiss you so bad.”

Louis wakes up from the trance. No, no. Option three is not an alternative for him. He pushes Harry away and walks to the window. Maybe it's not as hard to climb up to Louis's room than he first had thought. You don't have to be Jacob Black to get up here.  
He looks back at Harry. He must make his decision and number three is excluded and he certainly doesn't want Harry to stay here with him and help him to study, God know what might happen then, so the club he guess.. At least he will have Niall, not sure about Liam, but Niall will definitely join them and Louis will be able to avoid Harry quite easy.

“All right, I will join you at the club, not on my own will but still. But first you have to help me clean up the milk from the floor.” 

Harry seems disappointed that he didn't choose alternative three but he's still pleased.  
“Deal.”


	5. You Are The Unforecasted Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter in which they are getting ready for the night out.
> 
> The songs for this chapter is:  
> 1\. Brianstorm - Arctic Monkeys  
> 2\. Only Ones Who Know - Arctic Monkeys  
> 3\. Old Yellow Bricks - Arctic Monkeys
> 
> Yeah I know there is only Arctic Monkeys tunes but it will make sense.

When Harry is out of Louis's house he takes a deep breath. What has he done? He had promised himself not to step a foot inside that club ever again but yet he's about to do that again. Harry will soon be back from changing clothes and Niall will come by later before they will head to the club. Maybe Louis could tell Harry that he got sick. But that would not make sense since Harry just had been here. Well he guess there is no escape then. He sits down on his bed, then lies down and then sits up again. No position seems comfortable and he's bored. He walks to his shelf with his CD collections and takes out the first random one he sees. He reads the front of it. It's his second favourite album by Arctic Monkeys, Favourite Worst Nightmare. Yeah this will definitely lighten up the mood. He puts it in the CD-player and Brianstorm starts playing from the speakers.

He decides to choose clothes to get the time to pass faster. It's just that it's too hard to choose, well not actually, he usually just puts on the first best things he sees. But now it feels like there's more pressure on him. It feels like.. If he wants to impress Harry or something. It's an odd feeling because he knows he doesn't give two fucks really, so he can't put word on why he feels like this. Instead he shrugs and starts searching for the right outfit and after three songs later he have found it. It's a plain white t-shirt and over it he's going to wear a black jeans jacket, a bit different from his blue one. This one looks more worn out, but that's how it supposed to look, he haven't worn it much, it looked like that when he bought it and the worn out feeling of it looked cool. To this he will wear black jeans and white canvas. He's proud of his choice of clothes and lays it on his bed and just as he got his t-shirt off he hears how Harry climbs up his window. He got just enough time to put his new t-shirt on before Harry is in his room. He doesn't want Harry to comment on him again. 

“Hello, Louis” Harry says with a cheeky grin from where he's leaning against the wall across the room. He has got the greaser look on, or in other words his 'clubbing outfit'. His hair is pushed back and looks all black from the styling-gel. He's got a leather jacket on with a striped t-shirt underneath. His black jeans are so slim to his legs that Louis has to swallow and they are rolled up a bit on the bottom to show off his ankles with help from low black canvas. 

“Hey, Harry” Louis replies with an awkward small smile that isn't genuine. 

Harry starts walking around Louis's room and looks at all kind of stuff he has on his shelves and stops by his CDs. Louis takes the opportunity to changes his pants when Harry isn't looking. But Harry turns around when Louis is standing in just his boxers. He looks him up and down and if Louis isn't crazy he thinks he might see a little lip-bite. 

“The fact that you listens to Arctic Monkeys makes me question the fact that I wanted to kiss you” Harry says and walks over to Louis's bed to sit down on it. Now Louis is confused. Does his taste in music make Harry disgusted or what? He thought that Harry listened to this kind of music too. Before Louis can think more about it Harry takes Louis's hand and pulls him closer so Louis is standing in front of him where he's sitting. Harry closes his eyes and puts his hand on Louis back and pulls him even closer so he has his forehead against Louis stomach. Louis would normally think this was weird but it's so intimate that he can't think straight and the fact that 'Only Ones Who Know' is playing in the background makes the scene even more intimate. 

“I think I might even want to fuck you.” He mumbles against Louis's t-shirt. The words makes Louis gulp and he closes his eyes to stop the world from spinning. The things that is happening to his brain is nothing he can stop, but if he could he would. 

Harry lies down on the bed and pulls Louis down with him and for the second time in one day they are in this position. This time it feels million times better though.  
They are pressed tight together and Harry is breathing in Louis's ear and he feels how his boxers tightens. It's quite embarrassing but Harry's smile against his ear makes it all feel more okay.  
He thinks past the fact that he barely know this boy underneath him because honestly, in this moment all the few and bad things he knows about him doesn't matter. It's all about the body contact and warmth. It's probably not the fact that it is Harry lying under him that turns Louis on, it's probably just that it's a boy and it feels nice. Louis wants to move, wants to do something, wants to tell Harry to do whatever he wants with him. But nothing happens, he just lies there in his boxers on top of a fully clothed boy. 

In the time of seconds the following happens: Harry moves his hand down Louis's back and puts it gently on Louis bum, a knock on the door downstairs interrupts them just as Louis is about to decide to kiss Harry. Then there is footsteps in the stairs and a couple of seconds later Niall is in Louis' s room and Louis and Harry is as far away from each other as possible. How that happened in the matter of seconds is a mystery. 

Niall looks confused and Louis can't blame him because he is standing on one side of the room in just boxers and Harry is standing on the other side and they are completely quiet and just staring out in the air.  
“What's up..?” He asks, still standing by the door. 

No one answers the question but Harry breaks the silence in another way.

“You can't wear that Niall” he laughs and Niall looks confused down on his clothes.

“Why not?” 

“You look like a fifteen year old boy” Harry answers and takes Niall to Louis's closet. 

Niall can easy be distracted and that's one of many things Louis have learned about him in the years. He must remember to thank Harry later. 

“I hope you don't mind that we borrow some clothes from you, Louis” Harry says while he's looking through Louis's t-shirts. 

“No of course not.” Louis replies and walks over to the bed to get the rest of his clothes on. Then he walks to the wardrobe to help Harry. They tell Niall to sit down on the bed while they're fixing this. 

When they have been looking through Louis's clothes for a little while, Harry seems to have found the right thing. He holds out a light blue button up shirt with short sleeves for Louis to see. Louis nods.  
“It would look ace on him.” He takes out a pair of braces from one of his drawers and hands it to Harry. 

“You're a genius, Louis” Harry says and a happy laugh escapes from him. Louis needs to bite his lip so he doesn't smile like a fool. 

“Here go and change in the bathroom and come back and do a little catwalk for us when you are done” Harry says and hands Niall the clothes. “While you do that I will style Louis's hair” he adds and Louis's raises his eyebrows and Harry winks at him. 

Niall nods and walks out of the room.  
“So, sit down on the bed, will you?” Harry asks and Louis does like he says. 

“Where do you have your styling gel?” Harry asks.  
“In the top drawer” Louis answers and points at his desk. Harry smiles and walks over and opens the drawer and finds the gel.

“This is a good one” he says when he has read the name of the styling gel.

“All right, Louis” he says and stands in front of him “I'm gonna make your hair look sexy.”  
He takes out a small plastic thing from his back pocket, that he flings open and it turns into a comb. 'Hm that's practical' Louis thinks. He studies every little move Harry's doing in front of him. He smears some gel on his hands and rubs it warm, then he puts them in Louis's hair. He smears it around and rubs Louis's scalp with it. It feels so nice and before Louis can think, he closes his eyes.  
He lets the feeling of Harry's hand in his hair take over the world. 

“You're lucky that Niall came in, I would probably have done dirty things to you otherwise.” He hears Harry saying and his eyes flings open and they locks with Harry's. He's got a completely serious face on. Shit. Louis feel like a middle school-boy again who isn't brave enough to make the first step. So he just sits there and thinks 'kiss me, kiss me, kiss me'. 

Eventually Harry's done with Louis's hair and tells him not to move before he comes in again from washing his hands. Louis doesn't have to wait for long before both Harry and Niall returns. Niall really looks good, he looks different. The clothes he's wearing isn't what he's usually wearing.

“He looks good, doesn't he?” Harry says with proud in his voice and Louis nods with a smile. 

“Come here and look at your hair!” he waves for Louis to come and stand beside him and Niall in the big mirror. 

Louis walks over to them and stands on Harry's right side. The hair looks really good, the hair closest to his forehead is like a little swirl and the rest stands up in different kinds of waves. When he's done studying his hair he starts studying the boys in the mirror. The three of them looks good together, they look like they could have been friends for ages and he's getting a warm feeling in his body. 

“It looks like we're from the 50's” Louis says and both Harry and Niall laughs. 

“It really does!” Niall says and ruffles Harry's hair, then he walks out away from the mirror.

“Oi!” Harry complains and takes his comb out of his pocket and combs the hair back in place.  
When he's done styling his hair he looks at Louis and they're just standing in the mirror looking up and down each other. It's strange but Louis can't stop. Harry looks so good and Louis lets himself think those thoughts even if it deep down feels wrong in some way. Harry's hand finds it way up Louis's neck and he strokes his thumb gently against his neck hair. Louis looks over to the bed to see if Niall's looking, but he's busy trying to roll the bottom of his jeans up. 

“Your hair turned out really good, I don't mean to brag but i'm quite proud of myself” Harry confesses. Louis can't make a reply because he's gone mute, but he doesn't have to because Harry lets go of Louis and claps his hands together. 

“Well boys, I think it's time for us to head out.” 

Niall looks at the clock, it's nearly 9 pm. “Yeah let's go get drunk.” 

They walks out of Louis's house and gets into Zayn's car that Harry is borrowing. 

Harry starts the motor then he looks back at Louis and Niall who's sitting in the backseat.  
“Let me show you a new world tonight, lads.” He says with a big grin, then he puts a CD in the CD-player and 'A Little Less Conversation-Elvis Presley' thunders out of the car speakers.


	6. We'll Love Until We Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Episode 8, Season 1 of Skins. So if you want to know what the club looks like you've got it! :)  
> Also I'm very sorry about this chapter, It will be happier I promise! 
> 
> The song for this chapter is:
> 
> Until We Bleed (Feat. Lykke Li) - Kleerup

They parks the car at Zayn's and walks the last bit to the club, it's a different club this time, not Bar25. When they arrive there is a queue outside but Harry just walks straight to the door. 

“Hello, Harry” the doorman says. Oh so they know each other.

“Hello, Scott” Harry replies. “Can my friends and I come in?”

There's something in Scott's expression that is unsure and it makes Louis wonder. 

“I don't know, Harry. You know what happened the last time you were here.” 

What? Louis is confused and is starting to feel a little unsafe. 

“Yeah I know, Scott, but that was ages ago. I have changed.” Harry begs. 

The doorman sighs. “Alright but if you so much of touch anyone I'll kick you out, you understand?”

Harry nods “Yes sir, I promise!” They walk inside and the atmosphere is a lot more different than in Bar25. It's all red lights and it feels like a dream. Or like hallucinating. It feels dangerous even. Everyone is red and some of them wear masks and others are covered with neon paint that glows in the dark. Louis and Niall follows Harry into a room where the light is blue and people are dancing wildly. It's hard to make out in the blinking lights who they are looking for but Louis thinks he can see Zayn a bit away. He's talking to a tall guy with a dark quiff and green and orange paint in his face. They make their way past the crowd and up to Zayn.

“Harry!” The guy says and hold out his hands for a hug. “Long time no see!”  
“Grimmy man!” Harry answers just as excited and jumps into the arms of the guy. 

“Whoa Harry!” the guy says and lets go of Harry. “Who are your friends?” 

Harry looks at me and Niall and smiles. “Well, they're some blokes I just had a threesome with.” 

Louis raises his eyebrows and Grimmy does the same. Very funny. 

“Nah just kidding! They're some classmates of mine.” Harry laughs and gets a laugh out of Grimmy too who holds out his hand to shake hands with Louis and Niall. 

“Nice to meet you boys, I'm Nick.” He says and Louis doesn't like how he call them 'boys'.

“I'm Louis and this is Niall” Louis introduces them and feels how someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and it's Liam. 

“Liam? What are you doing here?” Louis asks, he's confused. He never thought Liam would continue to be with Zayn after what he had seen. 

“Partying. Well, I'll ask you the same” Liam smiles and gives Zayn one of the two cups with beer in his hand. 

“It's a long story.” Louis says in a low voice so Harry can't hear.

Liam nods and gives Louis a smile and he's thankful for that Liam doesn't ask for the story.  
Harry comes up behind Louis and puts his hands on his shoulder but Louis shakes them off.  
“Follow us boys.” Harry says and leads Louis, Niall and Liam with him, Nick and Zayn. They walks round a corner and ends up in a room and then in another. This room is less crowded, there is only a few boys and girls. Some of them are making out all dirty and others are just talking in calm voices. They're probably slow on drugs. Nick takes a small plastic bag out of his pocket. They contain pills and Louis is starting to feel nervous, this is exactly what he didn't want. 

“What is it?” Louis asks when Nick holds out a pill for him after he have given the others one. 

“It's MDMA, ecstasy.” Nick says as if it was the most casual thing. Louis doesn't know much about drugs and nothing about ecstasy and that's one of many reasons why he will not take it. 

“No thanks, I'll stick with alcohol.” He says and Nick raises his eyebrows. 

“Alright be boring then.” 

The others lays their pill on their tongue and swallows it. Harry looks at Louis with disappointment in his eyes. 

“Are you sure you don't want any? It'll get fun.” He tries, but Louis shakes his head so he leaves it. 

Nick lays his arms around Harry and Niall who stands closest to him.  
“Let's get fucked up, lads!” then walk out of the room and Louis follows them. Fuck, he shouldn't have agreed on this, why wouldn't he just had said that Harry could have stayed with him and helped him with his homework? He needs to do it and he could use some help after all.  
He doesn't want to be left out and be boring so he decides to get drunk instead and walks straight to the bar.  
“A vodka, please.” he asks, and when he gets his glass of vodka Liam comes up besides him and orders the same thing and sweeps the whole drink when he gets it.

“I wonder when the rush comes.” he says referring to the drug and orders another vodka.

“Yeah I would guess it takes half an hour or summat.” Louis replies and sweeps his drink. 

“It's quite scary though. I'll flip out, won't I?” Liam says in a serious tone. Louis would be scared too. That's the reason why he didn't take any.

“Probably. I won't take care of you and Niall if you get all weird. I didn't even want to be here in the first place.” 

“So why are you here then?” 

“Long story short, Harry forced me to pick between spending time with him, me kissing him or join them at this club.” Louis explains and Liam smiles around his glass. “Why are you here, Liam?”

Liam sets the glass down. “Well, I think I just can't keep myself away from Zayn. When you are in love with someone you can see beside the fact that they kiss someone else, love has that kind of tendency.” Liam says and orders a third drink.

“Whoa, whoa! In love? You sure? You don't even know the kid!” 

“Well, even if we don't keep secrets from each other, there's still some things you don't know.” Liam says and before Louis has the chance to ask what the hell he means, they're getting interrupted by Harry who sits down besides Louis. 

“Hello my dear friends, how's it going?” He says and throws his arm around Louis's shoulders. 

“Well, hello on you too Harry.” Louis says and rolls his eyes. Liam winks at them and leaves them alone. 'Great' Louis thinks. 

“What do you want, Harry?” Louis asks.

“I just want to hang out with my friend. I could have chosen to go and annoy maybe Nick or Zayn, but nah you're the cutest.” Harry says and pinches his cheek. Louis immediately understands that the drugs have kicked in and looks at Harry. His pupils are as big as the moon. 

“May I ask what happened last time you were here?” Louis asks, he's curious about what could have happened that made the doorman hesitate to let him in.

Harry licks his lips. “I will be honest with you and I will make the story short but include the most important. I were very drunk and a guy flirted with my girlfriend, well my ex girlfriend now. He didn't only flirt with her, I walked in on them fucking in one of the rooms. So I beat him up so hard he had to go to the hospital and he nearly died. I'm not proud of it. But I did it for love I guess.”

It's hard for Louis to take it all in but he feels sorry for Harry, more sorry than afraid.  
“I can only say that they both were douchebags then. I don't say he deserved it, you could've had handled the situation better but..” 

Harry nods “yeah, I know. But this girl was and still are the only one I have ever been in love with and I thought what we had was good and all that but when I saw that.. I just lost all of my control..” 

“We don't need to talk about it if you don't want to.” Louis says.

Harry shakes his head. “No I don't want to, I am ashamed of it.” 

Louis offers a smile and orders a vodka and sweeps it just to order another one. 

“Whoa there Louis!” Harry says and laughs. He takes the glass from Louis hand and takes a sip on it before giving it back to Louis who just sweeps it all. 

“I don't know about you, but I want to dance! Come on let's dance!” Harry suggests with the happiest smile Louis have ever seen on him. 

“Let me get another drink first.” he says and orders a last drink that he takes down just as fast as the others and then he hops off the barstool and lets Harry lead him out on the dancefloor. The alcohol has already kicked in and the floor under them is spinning. 

Harry starts spinning Louis around and that's when Louis realizes that the alcohol really has starting to give effect. It's hard to stand straight after the three turns and he stumbles into Harry's arms. He lays his hands on Louis's hips to hold him in place, then he gets closer to him and starts dancing in rhythm to the music. Louis presses closer to Harry to dance in line with his body and Harry's hands finds their way to Louis's lower back and then to his bum. He presses Louis even closer to him and the dance gets really dirty. They're pressed really tight together and to make it even more intense, Louis turns around and presses his bum against Harry's crotch. They dance like that for a while and Louis can feel Harry's boner and he thinks it's amusing to know that he have caused a boner. He have given Harry a boner. He presses his bum even harder against his crotch and that's when Harry's gotten enough and takes Louis hand and leads them away. 

They end up in an empty room with a pool table in the middle. Harry shuffles all the billiard balls to the floor without caring that they have been laying in the perfect position for anybody to know that there probably is a game going on. The balls thuds to the floor and makes a loud noise. Harry lifts Louis up and lays him on the table and lies on top of him and starts to kiss his neck. Louis's closes his eyes and his heart is beating fast and hard in his chest. Louis grips Harry's bum and press their crotches tight together and Harry is responding to the touch by starting to rock against him. He continues to kiss Louis's neck and sucking on his earlobe. Louis thinks he can come just like this. But they gets interrupted by someone shouting in the corridor near the room. 

“What's all the noises, who's in there?!” they hear and gets up from the table and looks at the direction where the sound comes from. A guy comes running in and stops when he sees the mess of the balls on the floor and then he sees Louis and Harry. 

“What the fuck? You trashed our fucking game!” The guy yells and walks toward them and grips Harry by his shirt and pins him down to the floor. Louis runs over to them try to get the guy away from him. But he just pushes him away and starts hitting Harry. Two other guys comes in and their reactions are just the same as the first guy got.

One of the guys walk over to Harry and the guy over him.  
“James! James!” he says and shoves him off of Harry. “What's happening?” 

“I came in here and he had fucking trashed our game!” 

The guy who seems to be the leader, looks at Harry and it looks like he tries to take in who Harry is an then he gets it. 

“Well, well, well.” He says and leans down and grips Harry's shirt, forcing him to stand up. “Isn't it our little Harry?”

“Andrew.” Harry replies with clenched teeth. 

“I thought we had agreed that you would never put your foot in here again.” Andrew says and spits in Harry's face. 

“Fuck you.” Harry mumbles. 

“What did you say, you faggot?” Andrew asks and clenches his fist above Harry's head.

“Fuck you!” Harry says again and Andrew punches him in the face. He does it multiple times. 

“Stop it!” Louis yells and tries to push Andrew away but he pushes Louis away instead and beats Harry even harder. 

“You're killing him!” Louis shouts but Andrew doesn't stop. 

“Just like he nearly did with my brother!” He yells and Louis heart nearly stops. He must get him to stop because he know that this guy won't hesitate to put Harry in hospital after what he did with his brother. 

“Stop him! Please!” Louis begs and the other two guys actually listens to him and runs to Andrew and tries to get him away from Harry. 

“You will kill him Drew!” James says and tries to pull him away from Harry but they can't. Louis runs up to them and helps and they finally gets him away from Harry. Louis pushes him away as far as he can, which isn't so far. Then he lets Harry fall in his arms, bloody and out of consciousness. Tears are streaming down Louis's cheeks and he takes Harry out of the room and tries to find a safe place. When he finally finds an empty room he takes Harry's phone from his back pocket and calls Zayn.

“Zayn, Harry needs help, I'm in a room with normal lights, not far away from a room with a pool table.” Louis speaks fast but Zayn understands and promises to come as fast as possible to the room.

While they're waiting Louis lays Harry down on the floor and runs to the bathroom to get paper and water. He cleans Harry's face as much as possible but there is still blood pumping out from the wound on his forehead so he presses his fingers against it to help it stop bleeding. His lips a swollen and he's going to get a big black eye. The wound on his forehead is so deep he probably will get a scar. But even if Harry's so wounded up that you nearly can't see his features, Louis can't help to think he's the prettiest thing he's ever seen. That's because he knows how beautiful Harry is when he's not all beat up. Harry's smile is Louis's absolute favourite smile, and his eyes is his favourite green. He can't help the feeling that swarms around in his body, so he leans down and kisses Harry's lips so gently he only can. Their lips hardly even touch. 

Just as Louis sits up straight again, Zayn and the rest of the boys comes running into the room. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Zayn says and runs to Harry and leans down to look at him. 

He starts crying and it makes Louis crying even harder. 

“There was this guy.. he got mad.. Harry had trashed their game.. then he pushed Harry-” Louis says between sobs. Then he starts to panic. “I didn't call the ambulance!” 

“Calm down Louis. We have already done that. What are you trying to say?” Nick asks. 

Louis takes a deep breath. “There was a guy that came into the room and at first he got mad that we had trashed their game in pool. But then he saw Harry and started to beat him and he was the brother of the guy who Harry nearly killed when he was here the last time and-” 

Zayn stands up suddenly. 

“FUCK! Andrew's here?!” he says and tries to get out of the room but Nick stops him.

“Calm down, there's nothing you can do about it, the ambulance is here anytime and Harry will get to the hospital and everything will be okay, I promise.” 

Zayn calms down and they all wait for the ambulance men to come, and they're there only five minutes later. They all decides that it's best if Zayn is the one riding with Harry in the ambulance to the hospital and after what feels like seconds, the ambulance is gone and Louis is relived and has stopped crying but needs to hug Niall, and then Liam and then even Nick, to calm down. 

***


	7. I Won't Ever Be Your Cornerstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have much to add more than, enjoy! 
> 
> The songs for this chapter is:  
> 1\. Taken For A Fool - The Strokes  
> 2\. Stokkseyri - Jonsi & Alex 
> 
> also there is ' Pyro - Kings Of Leon ' that I mention so if you want to listen to that song as well, then go ahead!

Niall wakes Louis up at nine in the morning with a call that Louis answers lazily, still half asleep.

“Are ya coming to the hospital to see Harry? If so, me and Li comes to your house in fifteen minutes.” Niall words are spoken with his thick Irish accent on the other line. 

“Uh, yes. What time is it?”

“It's nine o'clock and I know I woke you up, hahaha! But I'm not even sorry because you do that to me all the time.” Niall laughs, too loud for Louis's liking.

“Very funny, ha-ha-ha.” 

“Yeh I know, you don't have to remind me. But back to the important, are you coming?” 

“Alright please tone it down, I'm having a hangover over here. Come over you wankers.” 

“We'll be there in fifteen minutes, bye.” Niall says so fast Louis nearly miss every single word. His brain is not in functional. 

It all reminds him of what happened the night before. The blood on his hands and the boy underneath him that he didn't recognize. But he's quite excited to see Harry today, in consciousness.  
He looks over at the clock on his wall, 9.03. 'Fifteen minutes, I better try to get ready then.' Louis says for himself. 

He gets out of bed and the world only spins a little. Less then he thought it would. He's thirsty as hell though so he walks to the bathroom and drinks straight from the tap, then he takes a quick shower, dresses and then it knocks on the door. In storms Niall and Liam. 

“Come on you wanker, we're going to be late!” Niall shouts up the stairs. 

“Alright, alright I'm nearly done!” Louis shouts back and brushes his teeth before he leaps down the stairs. 

“How are you feeling?” Liam asks and he looks like he really cares so Louis is going to give him a genuine answer and not one of his sarcastic ones. 

“Pretty shitty, but it's better though.” Louis answers and gives Liam a half-smile that he returns. 

“Off we go!” Niall says and pushes them lightly forwards to the door. He really seems to be stressing over that they might miss the appointment time. 

“How long have we got to see Harry?” Louis asks. 

“Till ten, so move fucking forwards now!” 

 

***

 

When they arrive at the hospital Zayn is already there. 

“Where's Nick?” Louis asks. 

“He didn't want to come.” Zayn says. And Louis is turning into a question mark.

“I thought they were friends?” 

“They are.” Zayn answers and gives Louis a quick smile before leading them to Harry's room. Weird. 

When they are in his room Louis sees Harry instantly. He looks just like yesterday, if not even worse. Not that all his face is swollen or anything but he has got quite a swollen black eye and his lips are bruised. There is a cut in his left eyebrow and his jaw is purple-blue. But besides that he looks fantastic, he's awake and smiling. 

“Hey! It hurts to smile but heeey!” Harry says and he's rather happy for being the condition he's in, but Louis's not complaining. 

“We didn't bring you flowers or chocolate or anything..” Louis says and instantly regrets it.

Harry laughs. “It's okay! I'm just happy that all of you are here.” 

“When do you get out?” Zayn asks and Harry's eyes lights up even more. 

“Today! They write me out this afternoon. Come and pick me up at six pm.” 

“Promise, we'll pick you up and takes you somewhere.” Zayn says and his voice has never been softer. 

“Sounds fun, I want to get out of this place.” Harry complains and they all smile. 

***

After they have spent some time with Harry at the hospital Liam and Niall follows Louis home. He have promised them dinner so they gladly followed. 

“Make us some super tasting, talented, Jamie Oliver-ly food, babe!” Niall whines.

“If that is the same as noodles then it's a yes from me.” Louis answers and gets loud laugh from Niall. 

“Whatever, you could give me rotten cheese and I would probably eat it.” Niall shrugs. 

So Louis makes them noodles that they eat in the sofa in front of some football. After lunch Louis suggest FIFA and both Liam and Niall bursts with joy. 

“We haven't played FIFA in some time now, I really need to get revenge.” Liam says and Niall agrees. 

“Alright then.” Louis puts the game in and they start playing. 

“Do you know what Zayn had planned to take us and Harry?” Liam asks and both Niall and Louis shrugs. 

“Nah no idea.” Niall says. 

“Not the club I hope.” Liam says, he's always so worried about everything. 

“I don't think so, with his black eye and all.” Louis replies, pointing to his own eye. 

“Yeah, hope it's a nice quiet place.” Liam smiles.

***

When it's 5.30 pm and they all have changed clothes into something warmer and comfier as Zayn instructed them to, he picks them up and drives to the hospital to pick up the last and most important puzzle piece. 

“Where will we go when we have picked up Harry?” Niall asks Zayn. 

Zayn looks back at Niall who sits in the back seat, and gives him a smile. “It's a secret.” he looks back at the road before quickly looking back again. “You will like it though.” 

***

When they have picked up Harry they head off to Zayn's mysterious, secret place and Louis just hopes that it will not involve any other people. He would like some time with only these boys for a change. 

They park the car and then they walk into a building with a door code. It's a simple building with flats, but Louis figure they might be expensive judging by how few they are, it's only two flats on each floor so they must be quite big. 

“I live here.” Zayn says and points at one of the door at floor two. “But that's not where we're going.” 

They keep on walking until they reach the final steps. Zayn opens a door with his keys and lead them out on the roof. He really didn't disappoint Louis.  
It's all so beautiful. In the middle of the roof lies two mattresses with plenty of pillows and blankets on and around. A bit away there is another mattress. On the rails there is light-chains that gives a warm, beautiful light in its ambient. On the right there is a table with fruits and melted chocolate, sausages, cheese, crackers and nearly everything else really. There is also bottles of wine and fancy wine glasses. Louis can't believe his eyes. 

None of them seems to be able to believe their eyes. 

“Have you done this?” Harry asks and opens his mouth. He's clearly as chocked as Louis, if not more. 

“Yes I have!” Zayn says with proud in his voice. “Well, one of my neighbours helped me, she's a girl so she's good at this stuff, but most of it were my ideas.” 

“I can't believe it Zayn, it's so so beautiful.” Harry says and it sounds like he will cry anytime soon. 

“It's for you, Harry. And for our new friends.” 

That's when Harry really does start crying. Tears roll down his cheek and Zayn walks up to him and embrace him in his arms. 

“I don't deserve you.” Harry says quietly. 

Zayn strokes his hair. “Shh, shh. Don't talk like that. I love you, you're my best friend.” 

Louis is really fucking chocked and overwhelmed. This is something he never thought he would see, ever. If they were twelve he would probably have record it and showed it to the whole school to gain some fame and status. So rare is this moment. It's the two toughest guys at school and they are crying and hugging each other. He looks at Niall and Liam and they are both just as chocked. They're staring with their mouths open.

Eventually Harry stops crying and wipes his tears off. “Sorry, you have to promise me to never tell anyone about this. I mean it.” Harry warns and we all promise to keep it a secret between us five.  
“Good!” Harry says and a smile is showing on his face. That went fast. “Let's open some wine and get a little drunk.”

They walks to the table and pour themselves some wine and some food on the plastic plates.  
Harry sits down on the mattress in the middle and Louis takes the opportunity to sit down next to him before anyone else can. Then the rest of them joins and they have to squeeze in so that all five of them fits. They eats in silence for a few minutes and just enjoys the company and the view from the roof. 

“This sausage was really good.” Liam says and makes 'mm' sounds to show how tasting it is. 

“Glad you liked it!” Zayn says and gives Liam a big smile before taking a sip of his wine. Liam blushes and hides his smile in the wineglass. 

Zayn eats up and rises. “Well I recommend some music, what do you say lads?” 

They all nod. “That would be lovely. Play something soft.” Harry says.

“That will be!” he replies and walks over to the speakers and puts some music from his Ipod on. 

It's a soft song with no vocals in it. It's just piano and a guitar, Louis thinks. He looks at Harry and sees that he has his eyes closed. He feels really sorry that his face is in this condition, he don't deserve it. He's still as beautiful though, just more fragile. Louis thinks and takes two big sips of his wine. Harry must have felt how Louis was staring and looks back at him, but Louis doesn't look away. Instead they're both staring into each others eyes. 

“Thank you.” Harry whispers so only Louis can hear. He smiles at him as a reply and finally looks away. He knows what Harry is thanking him for. But he won't take it because he personally think that he could have helped Harry better, then he could have thanked him and Louis would reply 'I did it because I care for you'. Louis doesn't deserve a thank you, he's the cause of the whole incident anyway. If Louis wouldn't have teased Harry, they wouldn't have gone to that room and it would never had happened. 

-

The night goes on and the other boys decides to dance. They're probably already drunk from the wine. Harry and Louis remains on the mattress. Louis doesn't want to move away from Harry and he figure Harry is too tired to dance or anything similar to that. So they're left alone on the mattress and it's late now, or not. It's 12, and that's one of those hours when you don't know if its bedtime or start-to-party-time. One thing Louis know though, is that it's freezing. He wraps another blanked around him and Harry and it forces them to sit even closer. Harry is leaning his head down on Louis's shoulder and decides to rest it there. It feels incredibly nice and Louis starts to think that there is some actual feelings growing in his chest. Feelings for Harry that will say. But just as nice it is to think so, it's also equally as dangerous. Even if he likes this Harry that sits besides him and rest his head on his shoulder, he has to remember that there also is a Harry that wears leather jackets and snorts cocaine and probably just fucks people like they didn't existed. 

When Louis nearly decides to think besides that kind of Harry and focus on this Harry right there besides him, Harry ruins it all.

“Louis.” He whispers. 

“Yes?” 

“You have to promise me something.” 

"And what's that?"

Harry licks his lips and looks at Louis. 

"You have to promise to not fall in love with me."

…

Louis stiffens. What does he mean? Why does he say that? 

“Wh..What do you mean?” Louis asks, refusing to look at him. 

“Don't fall for a guy like me.” Harry replies softly. “I will just let you keep falling. I will never stop you from falling and in the end you might fall just like a stone in the sea, until you reach the bottom. And then there's no one to save you.” 

Louis gets hurt, for real. This is the cruellest thing anyone have ever said to him and he doesn't even know if Harry says it to be nice and honest or if he says it because he's a total dick. Louis just have to come with a comeback.

“You know when you were younger and teachers told you not to touch that or do that and you did the exact opposite. You touched the things and you did the things, just because you were a little rebel.” Louis says and finally looks at Harry who nods. “Well.” He swallows. “I still do that.” 

Harry goes quiet for a moment before speaking again, and when he does he looks straight into Louis eyes. 

“Please make an exception. Please.” 

Louis shakes his head and just walks away from Harry. He doesn't look back, but it doesn't matter, he doesn't care. If Harry doesn't care, he will not either. 

He walks over to the others instead and sits down on a chair besides the table and doesn't let the coldness stop him. It's nice though, even if it's cold it still feels nice against his skin, so he sits like that for a moment and looks at the other boys dancing. But he refuse to look at Harry. 

“Change the song!” Zayn says to Louis. He assumes that it's okay that he can choose song then. It turns out Zayn has code-protected his Ipod so he decides to just shuffle to next song then. Lucky enough the song is great so he looks back at Zayn's Ipod to see what the name of the song if but the screen doesn't show song names. 

“What's the name of the song?” He asks Zayn. 

Zayn has to think for a second and then he remember the name. 

“If i'm not all wrong then the name of the song should be 'Pyro'!” He says with a smile. “It's by 'Kings Of Leon' btw.”

Kings Of Leon, how stupid can Louis be, he have actually listened to them before, but unluckliy missed this song. 

“Thanks, I think this will be my new favourite tune!” Louis says with a huge smile and Zayn smiles back at him from where he's now sitting besides Harry and Louis's eyes meet Harry by accident. He's staring out Louis and Louis can't help but blush, thanks to the dark no one will see though. But then he remembers what Harry said a few minutes before and he looks away quickly. Harry's stare and eyes and simply everything about him can make Louis forget about everything for a while. 

How will he ever be able to keep Harry away from his thoughts? He has become a big part of it lately, it's just impossible. 

-

The night turn into morning in some point and they all agree on going down and sleep at Zayn's. So they all takes some things each down and when they have got it into Zayn's flat, they go straight for the beds and sofas that is in the house and everyone falls asleep in a minute.


	8. Do me a favour, tell me to go away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done :(
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> The Way - Zack Hemsey 
> 
> Please leave a comment on how you like the fic so far, it makes me very happy! :)

Louis wakes up in a sofa in a foreign flat. It belongs to someone rich because the furniture looks expensive and there's a tiger rug on the floor in front of him, and the floor is so clean you can use it as a mirror, probably. Then he remember that he's in Zayn's flat actually, that's the last place he remember being at. He's alone in the room that he guess is the living room because he's currently at the sofa and in front of him is a big TV and a TV-table made of wood and glass. He walks over to the cabinet which is full of Playstation and Xbox games. Louis finds every single game he can think of, there's games he has at home and games he can't afford and only dream of. Who even is Zayn? Louis can't decide if he's bad and someone that Louis shouldn't hang out with or if he's actually the ultimate friend that Louis have always been looking for. But to use him for all of his games would be cruel. The thought makes Louis laugh. He would never use someone for the amount of Xbox games they own, but he would definitely want to be their friend though. Louis decides to find the other boys and eventually find more interesting things on the way. He walks out of the living room and into another, it's the kitchen. It's very white and luxury, It has the theme dark brown, with purple decorations. Purple flowers, napkins, curtains and a pair of block candles is placed on the kitchen island. It feels like walking into a IKEA catalogue. What even? Louis opens the fridge to see if there even is food, considering how it looks like it is for display only. But there's food, and a lot of it too. He grabs an apple, it's probably rude to just take something without asking first but Zayn wouldn't notice. 

He walks out of the kitchen and ends up in a hallway with some doors. He takes a bite on the apple and it's cold and scurrying on his teeth. The next room he ends up in is an empty room, not too big, not too small. There's nothing there except on the walls. They are covered with graffiti. 'Holy shit' Louis says. Where is Zayn's parents? Or does he live here alone? 

Louis stands and admires the walls while chewing on his apple for a while, when suddenly someone speaks. 

 

“It's cool isn't it?”

Louis turns around and finds Harry, in just his boxers. His upper body is covered with tattoos and his hair is a mess. But with him standing there in the room with the graffiti wall behind him and the sun shining on him from the two windows, it looks like pure art. 

“Right.” Louis nods and takes a bite of his apple in attempt to look cool and casual. But he fails because he feels apple juice running down his chin. He wipes it off fast and it makes Harry smile softly. 

'You have to promise me to not fall in love with me.' plays in Louis' head and he feels the butterflies in his tummy. Louis doesn't fall in love often but once he finds the right person he knows it instantly and then he falls hard. He thinks this is one of those moments. He can't help it and it scares him.  
He can't control it and the thing that hurts the most is that he isn't allowed to, and he can't. He refuse to fall for someone that isn't willing to fall for him too, it causes too much pain. 

Before he even has the time to think, some words slips out.  
“You can't tell me not to fall for you.” Louis says and it happens so fast that he takes a step back and hits the wall and his hand flies up to his face to cover his mouth. 

Harry looks into his eyes and stays silent for what feels like minutes. The quiet in the room is killing him. 

“Say something.” 

 

Finally Harry replies. 

“It's not too late Louis. I haven't kissed you yet.” 

“Do you mean that it takes a kiss for someone to fall in love?” Louis wrinkles his forehead. 

“That's not what I mean.” Harry says completely serious. “I just mean that I don't owe you anything if I haven't kissed you.” 

Louis stays quiet, he doesn't really have something to say, until he thinks 'fuck it' and walks over to the other side of the room until he's standing only centimetres from Harry. He's taller than Louis so he has to stand on his tiptoes to reach him. Then he presses his mouth to Harry's so hard that Harry stumbles back and Louis is ending up pressing him against the wall. After a while he lets go from Harry and looks him in the eyes. 

“Now you have.” He says before sprinting out of the room. 

On his way out of Zayn's flat he finds a bike, it's standing in the hallway and Zayn haven't locked it so without hesitation Louis grabs it and walks out of the flat and down the stairs with the heavy bike on his arm. When he's out on the street he jumps up on the bike and bike home as fast as he can. 

When he's home he takes the bike with him inside and puts it in the hall, locks the door and runs up to his room where he throws himself on the bed. He has to catch his breath for a moment before he can think clear. What had just happened and why did he do it?  
He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Then he stands up and walks towards the window. 'Why did I kiss Harry?' Louis thinks and touches his own lips. “FUCK!” He yells and kicks the leg of his writing desk so hard it breaks and the whole table tilts.  
“No no no no!” He tries to save it but all of the books and everything else ends up on the floor before he can get a grip on the table. 'Whatever.' He thinks and leaves it. 

***

“Where did you go yesterday?” Niall asks the next day when Louis sits down in the table behind his and Liam's.

Louis decides to lie. No way he's going to tell the truth about him kissing Harry.  
“I needed to do homework and I didn't want to wake you guys up.” 

“You could have sent us a message?” 

“Yeah sorry. I didn't think of that.” Louis shrugs. 

–--- 

Harry doesn't show up in school that week and on Friday Louis kind of misses the attention that someone used to give him, that Harry used to give him. He walks home and goes straight to bed and decides to take a nap. His life is a mess and it could be nice to get away from the real world for a bit. For an hour at least. 

He wakes up from the feeling of someone stroking his cheek. When he sees Harry he jumps out of the bed from shock. 

“What the fuck, could you please stop coming into my house?” He yells and walks over to the window and closes it. 

“Where were you the whole week?” 

“I didn't-” Harry begins but Louis interrupts him. 

“Never mind, I don't care where you were.” He says and sits down on his bed and Harry sits down besides him. 

“You stroked my cheek.” Louis says, more softly now. 

“No I didn't.” 

“Uh, yes you did?” 

“No. I did not stroke your cheek.” 

“Yes you did!” Louis takes Harry's hand and places it on his cheek to see if he's right. “Yes, it felt exactly like this.” 

Even though Louis lets his own hand go of Harry's hand, Harry still keeps his on Louis' cheek and strokes gently with his thumb. They look each other in the eyes and Louis' heart starts to beat faster.  
“I think-” Louis starts.

“Don't say it.” Harry interrupts and lets go of his cheek. 

“You can't control my feelings Harry. Not even I can!” 

“You can if you will!” Harry says harshly. 

“No I can't, and I think you feel the same. You have the same feelings towards me.” 

“No I don't.” 

“You are in love with me.” 

“I'm not in love with you Louis, and I will never be!” Harry shouts and stands up. 

“No one climbs into someone’s window and strokes their fucking cheek unless they are in love with them!” Louis shouts back. 

“I didn't touch your cheek, and I just wanted to check on you, you just left last Sunday.” 

Louis have to close his eyes, or else he will go mental. What is it that Harry doesn't understand?

“Why are you lying to yourself, Harry?” Louis asks and opens his eyes. 

“I'm not lying to myself, I'm not in love with you. We're just friends and that's it! We will be nothing more than friends!” 

“Say that again.” Louis begs, he wants to know if the pain is real. 

Harry walks towards Louis so they're face to face. Louis hopes he will kiss him, but he knows that what's coming is nothing sweet, just heartbreaking. 

“You're pathetic Louis.” He begins and Louis doesn't want to hear the rest of it. “You are not in love with me and I am not in love with you. And it will stay that way. Do you understand?” 

Louis shakes his head. “No I don't understand.” 

“Then keep away from me.” Harry says and walks towards the window. 

“Stop coming to my fucking house then!” Louis shouts. He can't stop the tears from falling, just like he can't stop himself from falling. 

Harry looks back at Louis before climbing out the window. “Deal.” He says in a cold tone, then he disappears. 

Louis can't get into his head what just happened. He can't stop crying and he can't understand why he's falling for someone he first said he wouldn't even want to get close to.


	9. Save yourself, save yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My feels! They are taking over my body! Also, shit's going down in this chapter. 
> 
> The songs for this chapter is: 
> 
> 1\. The Truth - Foster The People  
> 2\. Fire Escape - Foster The People (for the dinner part)

The next day, Louis decides to give Zayn his bike back so he bikes down to his flat and takes the bike with him up to floor two where Zayn's flat is. He hopes Harry isn't there but he can't back out now when he's already here and all. So he knocks and steps back a little. After half a minute Zayn opens the door.

"Hey, Louis." He says, he's definitely surprised but he offers a smile.

"Hi, Zayn. Uhm, as you can see I borrowed your bike last week. Without asking unfortunately. So I came here to give it back to you." Louis says and hopes that Zayn can't hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, I didn't even notice it was gone. I usually take my car. It's okay though. Come in!" Zayn laughs and Louis finally breaths out. He had thought it would go worse and that Zayn would got angry or something.

He follows Zayn into his flat and leaves the bike in the hall. They walks into the kitchen and Zayn pours Louis and himself a glass of coke. Louis is really thirsty so he sweeps the drink. Zayn smiles and pours him another glass that he this time decides to just sip on.

"I haven't talked to you that much. " Zayn says and Louis nods.

"I know, I think we just haven't got the time, really."

Zayn leads him into the living room and sits down on the sofa. Louis takes the armchair that is standing on the left side of the sofa. 

"Good thing you are here then!"

Louis laughs in agreement and puts his glass down on the TV-table. He looks around and remembers the graffiti room. Which also contains bad memories as well. He takes the chance to ask Zayn some questions.

"Do you live here alone?" He asks and hopes it isn't a sensitive question. But Zayn's smile tells him that it's not.

"Yes I do. My father owns a record label so I guess they are quite rich my parents."  
"I guess they bought you this flat then."

"Precisely."

It's fun talking to Zayn so he keeps on going.

"it's really nice here, love the furniture."

Zayn smiles at that but not a too big smile.

"Well I'm not the one that bought the furniture. That's my mom, the only things I have fixed here is my games, game consoles, and my graffiti room. Have you seen it?"

Louis doesn't want to talk about that room but he figure that Zayn doesn't know what happened in there so he's not going to be rude.

"Yes I saw it when I was here, it's ace man!" He's actually honest. The room was really cool, it's just the memories from it that doesn't make him very happy about it.

Zayn is really proud about it obviously.  
"Thank you! It makes me really happy that you think so."

Louis smiles and then decides to change the subject.

"I live alone as well. My dad left me and my mum when I was five and I haven't seen him for more than about four times max since then. And a year ago my mum met a new guy, I think she fell in love with his money you know? So she moved to Italy to live with him. She sends me money every month though."

"Is it hard? I mean, she lives a bit away from here, my mum only live 45 minutes away."

Louis shakes his head.  
"Nah, well at first it was I guess, but now I'm eighteen so im practically an adult and she comes home sometimes to see me. And it's quite nice to be alone though, I can walk around naked whenever I want."  
He says and remembers the last time he did and Harry stood in his room.

Zayn laughs and nods.  
"Yeah I know the feeling. Sometimes Harry lives here though, he has it hard at home, don't get along with his parents most of the time so he comes and lives here when he can't stand to live with them."

Louis stiffens a little at what Zayn just told him.

"What do you mean? uhm, what kind of 'hard' do you mean?" Louis needs to know.

"Well." Zayn begins. "Promise not to tell anyone. But yeah, he gets hit by his father you know. He's kind of psycho and it goes in waves. Sometimes he's nice to Harry and those are the times when he can stand to live there, but other times he gets mad and takes it out on Harry and then Harry comes here. He can live here in up to two months sometimes."

Louis feels really bad for Harry. He can't help but to feel totally heartbroken. Harry gets hit at home, by his dad. What if the reason why he sometimes comes over to Louis is because he wants to escape from his home? And Louis kicked him out. He instantly feels guilt and if he only knew.

"Is there something up with you two?" Zayn asks like if he could read Louis' mind.

Louis gets so overwhelmed by the sudden question that he snaps back.  
"No! is there something up between you and Liam?" He regrets it just as fast as it has come out of his mouth. 

"No why do you think that?" Zayn answers and sounds kind of nervous

Louis rolls his eyes. "isn't it obvious? "

Zayn breaths in "what do you mean?"

Louis raises his eyebrows. How can Zayn not get it? "Liam fancies you."

Zayn breaths out "Liam fancies me?"

"Yes, big time!"

"I didn't.. I really didn't.."

Louis doesn't understand. "What is it that you didn't?"

Zayn breaths in and out one time before answering. "I didn't think Liam would like me after when we hooked up you know?"

"What?!" Was Louis hearing right?

"Yes I kind of broke his heart. Or well, I must have done."

Louis shakes his head "What are you saying?"

"Come on Louis, you know what I am talking about. When I fucked Liam two years ago."

Louis sits up straight. "What? You have fucked?"

Zayn frowns. "You didn't know?"

"Well, no!"

Zayn runs his fingers through his hair. "Shit man.. I really thought you knew."

"I just can't understand why Liam didn't tell us. I mean, me and Niall tell him everything."

Zayn leans a little closer to the chair Louis is sitting in, showing that this is kind if serious. "I can make a guess. Maybe he were embarrassed and didn't want to tell anyone, including you. The story in short version is kind of that Liam and I were on the same summer camp and we snogged and shit and one thing turned into another and then.. we fucked. Afterwards he told me he loved me. I think I got scared or something because I mean, we had known each other a week and I just ran away and have avoid him since then."

Louis nods. "I think I would have done the same as you but I certainly doesn't think Liam really meant it, not for real. I think he said that because you were his first."

Zayn lays his face in his hands. "Shit.." he mutters and then he looks up at Louis again. "I swear I didn't know I was his first!" he points at Louis.

Louis lowers Zayn's hand. "it's okay. I will talk to Liam." he pomises. "But just so you know, he really likes you. For real." 

 

Zayn gives Louis a smile at that. "Now when you say it, I should have known, judging on how he's been around me every weekend." Louis laughs and Zayn promises not to hurt Liam again. 

"Well, I hope so, or else you will get to fight me." Louis jokes and stands up and stretches. "I think I should head home now." 

Zayn looks a little disappointed. "Oh, I thought you maybe would like to stay for a game or two on my Xbox. Or my PS4 if you prefer that." 

Louis thinks for a bit before nodding. "Yeah, alright. I could stay for a little bit." 

Zayn claps like a little girl. "Yeeey!"

Louis starts to really think that Zayn only has Harry and Harry only has Zayn. Maybe that's why Zayn is so excited over the whole thing about having Louis here. So a round videogames is the least Louis can give Zayn, also Louis could not thank no to playing videogames. 

\---

When they have been playing for a while Louis thinks it really is time to go home.  
"It's getting late and i'm starving, so I think I should go." He says and Zayn nods. 

"You know you can stay and eat with me if you want? But it's totally up to you." 

"Thank you, but I think it's for the best if I head home now, I need to study." 

"I understand. Take my bike, then you have a reason to come back tomorrow and eat dinner with me. I can invite Niall and.. Liam too if you want?" 

Louis nods and gives Zayn a smile. "That sounds really good!" 

"Great!" Zayn says and goes to find a pen and then he writes his number in Louis's hand. "Call me." 

 

\---

Louis wakes up early the next sunday and the first thing he does is walking into the bathroom, stripping and then jumping into the shower. He lets the water just run down on him and making him completely covered with water and then he stands like that for a long time. He has got all the time in the world so he decides wank. He grips his length and pleasure streams through his body. He strokes one, two, three times and his mind drifts off to Harry. Harry's lips on his, Harry underneath him, on top of him, Harry naked, Harry inside him. He is starting to panting and has to steady himself with his left hand against the glasswall. It only takes three more strokes and then he comes and Harry's name escapes from his lips. It's emberassing to think that about that he just wanked while thinking about Harry. He should try not too think about him now when he's going to avoid him. He has to get his breath back before he can continue and wash his hair. When he has done that he climb out of the shower and rubs his body with a towel that he wraps around his hips when he's done, then he walks into his bedroom. He kind of hopes that Harry will stand there but he's not. 

When he's done he walks downstairs makes himself a bowl with cornflakes and milk and sits down by the kitchen table and does his English homework and gets finished an hour later. 

The clock is only twelve and he has got nothing to do so he calls the number that he added to his contacs yesterday, he calls Zayn. 

"Hello." Zayn answers after two signals. 

"Erhm, hi this is Louis." 

"Oh hi! You calling already?" 

"Yeah haha, got nothing else to do, really."

"Well, you can come over if you want to, we can play FIFA and then you can help me with the preparations for the dinner." 

"Sounds like a plan! I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
They hang up and Louis goes and dresses. He decides to wear sweatpants and a white t-shirt and take nicer clothes with him in a backpack. He grabs a pair of black jeans and a grey button up shirt with short sleeves. 

Then he bikes to the closest starbucks and buys coffee and croissants for him and Zayn and bikes further to Zayn's while trying not to drop the coffee on the street.  
He succeeds because fiive minutes later he's at Zayn's and the bag is still in a steady grip in his hand. 

He takes the bike up and knocks. Zayn opens immediately and has a big smile on his face. 

"If I were someone else you would have been standing there looking like a fool right now, with that smile of yours." Louis laughs and hands Zayn the bag with the treats in. 

"Impossible, I never looks like a fool. Oh croissants!" 

Louis places the bike in the hall and follows Zayn into the living room. He knows the way now, he's not been in every room though. Only four or something.  
"Are you up for a game of FIFA?" Zayn asks and throws himself on the sofa. Louis sits down besides him in the same sofa. 

"If I am! I will kick your ass!" 

"We'll see." Zayn says witha flirty tone and gives Louis a wink. He already has the game on, telling that he were playing before Louis got here. Louis takes one of the coffees out of the bag and takes a sip on it, still hot and it burning his tounge a little. Then he takes one of the controls and they start playing. 

Through half of the game, Louis realizes that Zayn is really good and that he's a thoug competition.  
"Please at least pretend to suck!" Louis says and concentrate on taking the ball from Zayn. 

"I wouldn't be fun then!" Zayn says and laughs. 

\---

When they are done playing and have eaten their croissants Zayn lays the control on the table in front of them and then he leans back in the couch and lets out a deep breath.

"It feels so good winning." He mumbles and smiles. 

Louis frowns. "Are you high?" 

Zayn looks at Louis, he's definitely high. "You want some?"

Louis thinks for a bit. "Some weed won't make no harm, i guess." 

Zayn rises and takes out a cigarette packet that is lying in his jacket that is hanging on a chair.  
He takes a joint and a lighter out of the packet and sits down besides Louis again. Then he places the joingt between his lips, cups a hand around it and lights it.

When he has taken a puff he gives it to Louis. He takes the smoke deep into his lungs and it feels like he's going to cough but he manages to breath it away. The smoke makes him feel dozy and relaxed. 

When they have smoked the joint they sit there for a while. Then Zayn claps his hands. "Let's make some food now!" 

Louis laughs and follows him into the kitchen.  
"What are we making?" 

"We're making thaifood." 

That makes Louis laugh again. "Isn't that food that is usually ordered?" 

Zayn frowns at Louis "So you think the food just appears? Someone has to make it as well, you tosser!" 

"That's true, guess it's like chines and my mother used to make that, like wok and stuff." 

"I guees we're making something like that." Zayn replies and hands Louis a cucumber. 

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Zayn gives him a wink and then he gets serious. "You're making the salad." 

Louis makes the salad while Zayn cooks the rice and makes the wok. When Louis is done with the salad he hands the bowl to Zayn for him to look. 

"You forgot the cocktail tomatoes! That's the most important thing in a salad." He gasps. 

Louis finds everything funny and laughs at a simple thing like that. 

"Could you stop laughing at my jokes." Zayn says playfully. 

"Make me." Louis laughs, but when he looks at Zayn he understands what he just had said and Zayn has gotten very close to him. Louis is standing with his back at the kitchen counter and Zayn is standing in front of him. Louis swallows when a hand touches his cheek and then moves to his neck and the next thing he feels is Zayn's lips on his own. Louis kisses Zayn back without thinking further about it. It feels too nice and it makes him forget about forbidden kisses for a while. This time there is someone kissing him. It feels nice having someone that wants to kiss you and it's enough to make Louis kiss him back and even deepen the kiss. Zayn's grip on his neck gets harder, not in a hurting way, more like in a pleasant way. 

In the middle of the kiss Louis hears someone enter the room and he dares not look up to see who because he knows it's Liam and that he is about to meet the end of their friendship. But he's forced to look up any way beacuse Zayn have stopped kissing him. When Louis finally looks up to see who it is, his eyes sees something even worse. There stands a tall boy with wonderful curls, nicely dressed body and a pair of big, staring eyes. Harry. 

Louis and Harry just looks at one another and the time must have stopped and Louis can hear Zayn talking in the background. He's trying to joke it all away and he's commenting on how nice Harry's clothes is and that the dinners' nearly ready and that he hopes Harry will like it by the way. He says that Liam and Niall soon will be here and that it will be nice to meet them again, and Harry just nods and replies with 'mm'. And not one single time does he and Louis looks away. 

It feels like minutes even though it's probably just a half minute, it's just Zayn that talks fast.  
When Niall and Liam knocks on the door, Harry finally looks away from Louis and Zayn leaves them in the kitchen alone to greet Liam and Niall at the door. 

Harry steps just a tiny bit closer to Louis, he's still not close though. 

"So it's you and Zayn now then." He says, more like a statement than a question and Louis doesn't have time to reply before the rest of them storms into the kitchen and the whole room fills with smiles and happiness and flowers and a vase that Zayn is taking out of the cabinet and perfume, hair-gel and newly washed clothes. But the only thing Louis can see is Harry and he's not letting his gaze go of him even when he has to hug the others and even when someone is talking to him.  
He doesn't want Harry to think that it's him and Zayn now, because it's not. 

They sit down by the kitchen table and Louis ends up across of Harry, Zayn sits down besides Louis and the other two sits down on Harry's side of the table and it all looks like some sort of debate between two groups. 

Zayn is happy, Niall is happy, Liam is happy, Harry is not happy and Louis doesn't know what he is.  
When Zayn piles up food on Louis's plate, Harry looks at them and Louis can't really read him. But Louis decides to not care. Harry had told Louis to stay away from him and that he would never ever fall in love with Louis, so why would he care. Louis is going to tease Harry by flirting the shit out of Zayn. Liam will probably get jealous and hate Louis for it. But Louis's too selfish to care right now. He does it just to see where it leads, to see what Harry's reaction will be, and mostly because he wants to see if he can make Harry jealous. 

"Zayn could you pour some wine in my glass, please?" He asks and gives Zayn his most charming smile and Zayn's smile is just as big when he reaches for the wine. When he pours wine in Louis's glass, Louis can't help but glance at Harry, and as guessed he's looking at them. Just as Zayn puts the wine down, Harry snatches it and pours some in his own glass. 

"Oi, take it easy mate!" Zayn says. 

"Sorry, i'm just thirsty." Harry lies and gives Zayn a lying smile. 

The next thing Louis does is to lean excessive much into Zayn when he reaches for the salad. Zayn is closer to it so he reaches out for it and gives it to Louis and yet again some big, charming smiles are exchanged. Louis piles some salad on his plate and when he's done Harry speaks. 

"Could you hand me the salad please, love." He asks and Louis gives it to him. This time it's Zayn that gets jealous. 

"Well, I was just going to take some, but okay." Zayn says in an irritated voice. 

Harry takes some salad and then he gives the bowl to Zayn and he's also giving him a teasing smile. Liam and Niall watches the obvious scene and they're confused. It's clearly something going on, or rather, two boys is fighting over Louis and he can't decide if he finds it amusing or embarassing. 

\-- 

The dinner goes on in the same way and it's when it looks like Zayn is about to kiss Louis, when Harry finally gets enough and rises. 

"Could someone please help me with a thing, Louis?" He says and he's already starting to walk.

Louis decides to follow Harry and when he rises Zayn grips his arm lightly. Liam looks at them and yet again he's confused so Louis gives him a smile he hopes will lighten it all and then he turns to look at Zayn.

"It will not take long, and I need to go to the bathroom anyway." Louis says and Zayn nods and lets go of Louis. 

Louis walks out of the kitchen and finds Harry leaning against the wall in the living room, it's far enough from the kitchen, so whatever Harry is about to say will not be heard by the others. 

"What's up between you and Zayn?" He asks in a harsh tone. 

"Nothing, I swear." Louis says and he's completely honest, there is nothing going on between them. 

"Didn't look like 'nothing' to me. You were all over him!" Harry says a little louder this time. 

"Shhh.. You don't have to shout. And no, he was all over me." 

"But you like him." Harry says, and yet again it's more of a statement than a question. 

"No I don't." 

"Yes you do." 

Louis sighs, he doesn't want to be back on this again.  
"Yeah, what if I do, why does it matter to you?" 

Harry looks kind of broken but he shrugs. "Nothing." 

"Why do we have this discussion then?"

"Because.." Harry starts.

"Because what?" Louis asks in a soft voice, there is no need too be harsh anymore. There is definitely something going on inside Harry's brain and whatever it is, it's something that is hard for him to say. 

"Because I like him." Harry says and Louis's heart stops.

"Wh-What?" 

Harry shakes his head "No I don't I was just kidding." 

Louis sighs. "Very funny." He says and turns to walk back into the kitchen but Harry grips his hand and pulls him back, closer to him. 

"Don't go back to Zayn, please." He begs, still holding Louis's hand in his. 

"Why not?" Louis asks.

Harry swallows. 

"Why not?" Louis says again. But Harry still doesn't answer. 

"Tell me why, Harry. Or else I'm going back." 

Harry sighs and releases Louis's hand. "Nothing. I think I'm going home." He says and Louis gets disappointed, what is it that is so hard for Harry to say? Louis really needs to know. The following thing Louis does is stupid but he needs to do it. He kisses Harry, in the softest way possible probably. 

The song that is coming from the kitchen is soft and the voice is singing 'save yourself, save yourself'. The message is talking to Louis but he can't understand if he's saving himself right now, or if he's doing the opposite. Harry pushes Louis away from him, in a gentle way, but still. It hurts. It hurts to get rejected by someone that you are.. That you are in love with.  
The words is burning in Louis's head, he has just admitted to himself that he's in fact, in love with Harry.  
Out of reflect he touches his own lips and frowns, can he really be in love with someone he hardly even know? He must be, it must be it. Why else would he feel like this, why else would it hurt?

Harry looks at Louis and a hand is touching Louis's cheek.  
"I'm sorry, Louis. You need to keep away from me, please." 

Louis can't understand, won't understand.  
"Why? Can you please tell me why at least?" 

Harry gives Louis an apologizing smile. "Because I will only hurt you. You deserve better." 

Louis shakes his head. "No, no. I refuse to get hurt this way, it hurts even worse. I won't accept to get hurt by you like this." Louis says and the next thing he's going to say is coming out like a whisper. "Please Harry, I'm in love with you."

Harry's face drops "You have just hurt yourself, Louis. You have hurt yourself by falling in love with me." 

"I don't understand, how can I hurt myself by falling in love with you?" 

Harry looks away. "Because I can never be yours." He says and then after some seconds of silence and heartbreak, he walks away. He takes his jacket, puts on his shoes and walks out of the door, without slamming it or anything. 

Louis wipes the tears away from his cheeks and breathes in and out until he's ready to walk into the kitchen again. When he comes inte the kitchen all three of them stops talking and looks at Louis. 

"He left." Louis hears himself saying. 

They all gets confused. "Why?" Zayn asks. 

"Because I can never have him. Because he refuses to love me back." Louis says and then he walks out without further explanation and without looking back. He does the same as Harry did. He walks out of Zayn's flat and home. 

The tears is running down his cheek and it's hard to see in the afternoon dark, the lights in the street makes his vision blurry, but he doesn't care. He needs to get home. 

When he finally arrives at home 20 minutes later, he goes straight for bed and cries until he falls asleep.  
If he could stop crying he would, but it's just like love. You can't stop it from happening. It will just come and you can't control it and that's how it is with things that is natural, you can't fake it, you can't joke it away, you can't pretend it's not there, and you can't control it when it starts to take over your whole body.


	10. Funny how it seems like yesterday, as I recall you were looking out of place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a party, things happens and it ends in a kind of cliffhanger. I promise you that I will try to update asap, as I know how mad you can be at cliffhangers (it's only a small though).
> 
> The songs for this chapter is: 
> 
> 1\. Holdin On - Flume  
> 2\. Cigarette Daydreams - Cage The Elephant

Louis wakes up the next day, too late to be healthy. He has slept the whole day away. But it feels so nice so he decides to stay in bed the rest of the day and then decide the following day what to do with his life. He will only go out of bed if he feels like dying from hunger or if he really needs to pee. Or.. if Harry comes. Which he will not do but if.

He lets the window be open as he lies in bed. He doesn't know why he want Harry to come into his bed so bad. Maybe he wants to clear things up, tell him how seriously in love he is. Maybe he just wants to feel that Harry is there. But he knows that Harry won't come here. Louis keeps forgetting that they are supposed to avoid each other. But it's just.. Louis is quite sure that Harry got jealous when Zayn was all over Louis. Maybe he could use that to get to talk to Harry, while he probably won't come if it isn't for that Zayn is there too. But how will he get them to the same place? Harry will probably not agree on coming over to Zayn's because that would be too much. The club is just.. Nah Louis won't go there. But.. maybe a party in Louis' own house would be the option? He could invite people and Zayn would probably not avoid the invite and then Harry would come too since Zayn would be here and it would be a threat to him while things could happen between Zayn and Louis. He would probably want to be here and make sure himself that Zany won't go near Louis. And it could also be sort of a test. If Harry comes it means that he really is jealous and feelings for Louis could be possible. If he doesn't come, then he's not interested in Louis and that could be enough to get Louis try to me on and forget about Harry.

Louis looks at the clock on the wall. It's 2 in the afternoon. It's still not too late.

He climbs out of bed. "A party it is then!" He says to himself. 

"Party at my place 2nite /Louis" he sends to nearly everybody in his contacts including Harry. He's thankful that he got his number when he were texting him where they were going to meet some weeks ago. That night when he was high as fuck and woke up in Zayn's car with them all. It was the start of all of this, but it was a lovely night.

He takes a shower, dresses and then devotes an hour to cleaning. The clock is 4 when he's done and he guess that the first people might arrive at 8-9. So he decides to go buy alcohol to make the time pass faster. 

When he's home again with plenty of alcohol in bags he sits down in the sofa in the living room. There is nothing left to do, the whole house is clean and he has alcohol and snacks done. He has never had an party in his own house before, but he know how they use to look and if there is enough alcohol then there is no one complaining. 

When Louis has been waiting for about 20 minutes and boringness nearly got him killed, Zayn calls.

"Hello?" Louis says.

"Hey Louis, heard you have an party tonight." Zayn says and get Louis smiling.

"Exactly! Thought it would be fun, and also i've got no parents to worry about so why not?"

"Cool!" Zayn exclaims. "I will probably be a bit late though, but I will definitely come." 

"Yeah, you must come, it would be boring without you man." Zayn really needs to come, otherwise Harry will possible not come and that is the whole purpose with this anyway. 

"Yeah I promise, I need to talk to you so I will for sure be there." 

What is it that Zayn wants to talk about? 

"Mhm. I need to go, but I see you later, Zayn." Louis says and hangs up. No he got a little nervous knowing that Zayn wants to talk to him about something. What if Harry has told him something. What if Harry have told Zayn to tell Louis to stay away from him and that Zayn has pomised to make sure that Louis does so. Whatever it is, Louis can't do a single thing about it now anyway. He has bigger problems, like how to make sure that Harry comes to the party. 

"Hope u r coming at the party, niall liam and Zayn will be there." Louis writes in a text to Harry and sends it before he can think twice about it. He made sure that Zayn was written with a big Z and the other names were written in lowercase letters only. 

He doesn't even know if Niall and Liam will be there, he just takes it for granted.  
To make it sure, he calls Liam to ask and to Louis luck Niall is with Liam so he doesn't need to make two calls. 

Liam and Niall says that they definitely will come and even that they will come early. In one hour to be exact. 'Exellent' Louis thinks.

 

\---

 

Niall and Liam arrives as promised one hour later. With them they have more alcohol, more snacks and what looks like food. 

"Are you making dinner?" Louis asks and nods at the bag with food in Liam's hand.

"We are making dinner." Niall corrects him.

"Okay, i don't complain." Louis shrugs. Everything that makes the time pass faster is welcome. 

They start to pack up all the things and Louis gets a warm feeling from the scene in front of him. Liam and Niall placing things in Louis' cabinets, taking pans and pots out, Niall opening the fridge and drinking milk straight from the packet. They know Louis' home in and out and this is not the first time they are all standing in the kitchen cooking food together. 

Louis walks over where Niall annd Liam is leaning over to the stove and with wild movements stirs the water with the spaghetti.

"What are we making?" Louis says and places himself between Liam and Niall and flings his arms over their shoulders. 

"We are making spaghetti bolognese." Niall answers and gives Louis a big smile with teeths and all that. 

"Mmm.. Smells good!" Louis says and gives them a big smile that squeezes his eyes nearly shut. 

"I need to talk to you about something, Louis." Liam says and gives the spoon to Niall, who takes Liam's place by the pasta sause. He gives Liam a knowing look. Niall knows what Liam is about to talk about with Louis annd it makes Louis' face drop. Everything got from playful to serious in a second. Liam leads Louis oout of the kitchen and into the living room. 

"Take it easy Lou, it's nothing serious. Or, well it is kind of, but don't worry." Liam says and sits down on the sofa. 

Louis breaths out the slightest bit and sits down beside Liam. 

"Well, what I wanted to ask is basically just what happened last night." 

"What do you mean?" Louis asks. He knows what Liam means, but what part of it does he mean?

"Yeah you know, I like Zayn as you may have figured out by now." Liam explains. And oh yes, Louis knows about that. He knows more than he should. "Yeh.. And it just looked like you and Zayn had something going on between you two last night.." Liam says and looks down at the floor.  
Louis knows that this discussion would come, and he owes Liam all the explanations. Not necessarily all, but. 

"I promise you that it is nothing between us. I borrowed his bike last weekend and I went to him yesterday to give it back." Louis explains and leaves out the detail about them kissing. 

"So it is only that? I thought you both looked very flirty towards each other." 

"Oh? Well, I didn't notice that Zayn were flirty or anything towards me." Louis says and fakes a surprised look. 

"Oh, okay. I guess it was just me that overlooked it all." Liam says and gives Louis a smile. 

Louis smiles back in relief and is about to stand up.

"I'm not done." Liam says and Louis pauses before sittiing down again.

"Okay.."

"What did you mean with the last thing you said before you went home?" Liam says and thinks for a bit before he continues. "Harry refuses to love me back. Wasn't it something like that you said?" 

Oh yeah shit, he said that. Why would he say that? No wonder that they all are confused. It's probably exactly this that Zayn is going to ask Louis about too. 

"Yeeah..." Louis says and scratches is neck. "Well, uhm... I don't know." 

He gets a look from Liam that is saying that Louis can't escape this. Liam won't give up before Louis has answered. 

"I am.. um.. sort of you know.. I have a crush.. on him, you know?" Louis admits and Liam nods.

"Hm, i figured. Glad that you are finally telling me." He says and gets up from the sofa. 

Louis answers him with a shy smile. Was it so clear that he likes Harry? 

Louis follows Liam out to the kitchen and the dinner is done and Niall has even laid out plates for them on the table. Liam sits down across Niall and Louis sits down beside Liam. 

"Louis has finally admit that he's in love with Harry." Liam tells Niall while piling spaghetti on his plate. 

"I'm not in love with him." Louis has to correct Liam. 

"Ah you did! I'm proud of you Louis, to confess that you are in love with someone can be a hard thing." Niall congrats Louis and reaches over the table to give him a clap on the shoulder. 

"Yes, but as i said, I am not in love with him, I just sort of likes him a bit." 

"A bit." Niall laughs. "I think it's more than a bit, but yeah I won't push you." 

"Oh thank you." Louis replies in a sarcastic tone. It makes Liam and Niall laugh and Louis can't help but laugh himself. He's happy that he has them as friends, but the confessing makes Louis even more nervous about that Harry might show up anytime soon. Louis shoots a glance at the clock on the wall, 19:00. 

\---

The first people turns up at 20:30. By then Louis, Liam and Niall has eaten and even had time to play some FIFA. 

One hour later, there is even more people there, people that Louis know and people that Louis don't know. He's so nervous about the possibility of Harry coming that he has already been drinking three shots and two beers. He neds to get drunk to be able to handle it. 

His whole house looks different in the dark, with all these people, disco lights, alcohol on the floor and loud music. Even if he's really proud of himself for having a party, he's at the same time scared that things will break. But in his drunk state he cares less. The only thing he cares about is dancing, getting drunker and- 

It knocks on the door. It has done the whole night but this time it feels different. Louis is terrified because he thinks he know who stands behind that door. He walks over to the door and the floor is spinning. He is very drunk by now. With a shaking hand he opens it and as he guessed, it is just that one boy that Louis likes that is tanding there. Harry. 

He is wearing a leather jacket, his hair is perfectly gelled and he has the rockabilly look on. His black jeans are so tight that Louis wants to ask how he is able to walk. His t-shirt is white and it's plenty of holes in it, on purpose. He has a cigarette in his mouth and his lips are slightly moved in a smug grin. He knows what he is doing. When he went here, he knew exactly what Louis reaction would be. Harry knows that Louis want him. 

"Harry." Louis manages to say. He knows how stupid he must look. 

"That's me." Harry nods and his lips is now a full grin. 

"Come inside." Louis suggest and Harry follows him inside the house and into the kitchen. Everyone is looking. But it's understandable, Harry sticks out. It's not disgused looks though, it's the opposite. People thinks he's hot. That is also understandable. 

"Do you uhm.. Want a drink?" Louis asks and Harry nods. What is it with Louis? He needs to pull his shit together. 

Louis hands Harry a beer and their fingers touch for a second. A second that feels like forever and the touch burns. Louis pulls his hand away fast and Harry knows. That is why he has that stupid, smug grin on his face again. He sweeps his beer, surprising Louis. 

"Thirsty." Harry grins and Louis nods and gives him another. This time he decides to only sip on the beer. 

Louis takes a deep breath and makes himself a beer as well. He need to get drunker, the sight of Harry made him sober almost, if that is possible even.

Harry walks by Louis and nods at him to follow, in confusion he does as he's told. Harry walks towards the stairs and Louis is thinking yes and no at the same time. But he is following Harry anyway and he doesn't care about the looks that people is giving him. He is following a guy upstairs and it probably looks as bad at it is. It's an obvious scene and the fact that Harry looks different from everyone else makes it worse. 

Harry leads Louis into his bedroom and when they're inside he closes the door behind them. He sits down on Louis' bed but Louis himself can't move. He is just standing by the wall, watching Harry with lust. Harry is so hot. 

Louis' breaths as well as heartbeats fasten just by looking at Harry. He is looking at Louis with a seductive look. Louis sits down on a chair a bit away from the bed. Harry probably want Louis to come to the bed instead, but Louis needs to fight the urge. 

Instead Harry rises from the bed and walks over to the chair that he is sitting on. Louis can't breath or move. He lets Harry pull him up from the chair without fighting back. That's what effects Harry has on him. He loses all of his selfcontrol. He is constantly between yes and no, but his body is more towards yes so it's always yes that wins. 

Harry pushes Louis gently against the wall. God. Louis swallows and his hand automatically takes a grip on Harry's t-shirt to try to pull him closer and Harry lets him. Louis' hand is living it's own life and it moves up to Harry's neck and then he grips a couple of curls, making them fall out of the rest of his perfect styled hair. 

"Why are you always dressing like this when you are partying?" He asks. Now his mind and mouth is living their own lifes as well. "I like your hair better when there is no gel in it." He ruffles Harry's hair, trying to make it more curly. "I like your natural curls." 

Harry doesn't answer so Louis keeps on going. 

"And what is it with the leather jacket?" He asks and slowly takes it off of Harry. He was thinking that Harry would stop him but instead he helps Louis get it off. 

"Are these holes made by you?" Louis sticks his finger in one of the holes in Harry's t-shirt. "Useless." He remarks and lets his hand slip up under the hem on his t-shirt and he traces his fingers lightly up Harry's six-pack. Harry still doesn't makes no effort to fight back. Insted he closes the distance between them and connects his lips to Louis' neck. 'Fuck fuck fuck' is all that Louis is thinking. He uses the the hand under Harry's t-shirt to get it off. Harry now only has his jeans on and to make it fair, Louis takes his own t-shirt off as well and throws it at the floor and connects their bodies again. 

"Aren't you going to fight back?" Louis ask. 

"No, not this time." Harry replies, sucking at Louis' neck. Is Louis hearing clearly?

"I need you." He breaths against Harry's ear. 

"I know you do." 

"I know you need me too." 

Harry doesn't answer that and it get's Louis irritated, why is he always avoiding those questions? 

His hand moves down Harry's stomach and down to his crotch, palming him over his jeans. He rubs him just as he know he would like it himself and a moan escapes from Harry's lips. 

"Say it." Louis breathes, pressing their bodies even closer so that the only thing between them is Louis' hand on Harry's crotch. "Say that you need me." 

"I need you, i need you, i need you." Harry says and it is much more than Louis expected and it's more than enough for Louis to get down on his knees and unzipping Harry's jeans. 

"Fuck they're so tight." He groans as he tries to get them down Harry's legs. 

"Just off with them please, i need you." Harry begs and Louis finally manages to get them down as well as his boxers in one go. 

It's funny how much somone suddenly needs you when they're turned on, Louis thinks. But the thought is not only directed to Harry, it's also directed to himself. He needs Harry just as much right now. 

He takes Harry in his mouth. First licking at the tip, then taking his whole cock into his mouth and as far as he can. He knows that he's pushing himself too far because his eyes is starting to tear up but it doesn't stop him to take Harry deeply. 

"Fuck" Harry breathes and his hand rests gently in Louis' hair. 

Louis keeps on sucking and occasionally stroking him with his hand. It doesn't take much more before Harry comes with a quite moan and spills down Louis' throat. Louis licks it all off and wipes his mouth before standing up. Harry looks away while he buttons his jeans, he actually looks kind of ashamed, or scared, or sad? Louis can't really read the look on his face, but it definitely isn't what he hoped somone would ever look like when he had just sucked them off. 

"Harry?" He tries. 

"Hm?" Harry says and now he's looking at Louis slightly. 

"Are you okay?" 

Harry breathes out, nodding and running his fingers thorugh his hair. "Yeah, sure!" 

Louis can't believe that this is the same person that has hurt him repeatedly before. He looks shy and stressed. What happened? 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, absolutely not. It felt really good!" Harry tries to convince him. Then what is it then?

"Please tell me, Harry. I can see that something is wrong?" 

"It is nothing I swear." Harry tries. 

"Don't try to fool me." 

Harry sighs and sits down on Louis' bed.

"It just.. It just feels wrong.."

What? Is Harry trying to make an apologize or something? 

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah.. uhm, it felt wrong to force you to do something like that. I am sorry. I know that you are in love with me and all that and I kind of wanted to use that, because I can and because that's how much of an asshole I am."

"Woah there! I was just as involved in this. I wanted it, so you didn't force me to it or anything."

"Yeah I know, but it felt like it. I wanted it, I really did and it felt good. But I did it because I could! Do you know what I mean?" Harry sighs and hides his face in his hands before looking up again. "I do that to people. I'm quite good to make them turned on and I know it, and I fucking use it." 

"We didn't even fuck, Harry. It's okay." 

"But still! You are the first one that have told me that they are in love with me, the first one after you know, the girl that cheated on me. That is why it feels so wrong. I feels nothing towards you, so it was purely utilization." 

Fuck, it hurts. 

"Don't you feel something?"

"No.." 

"Not a single feeling towards me?" 

Harry shakes his head again. 

"That is not possible. You said you need me, you wanted me." Louis tries. He remembers the thought he had ten minutes ago, that people suddenly needs you when they're turned on. But it doesn't matter, he doesn't need to tell Harry that it is so. 

"I know.. But it was just to make you blow me.." 

No he must be lying. It can't only be because of that. 

"Please Harry. You must be feeling something. Some sort of feeling at least." 

Harry doesn't have the time to answer because suddenly the door opens. Zayn is standing in the dorway and Harry rises from the bed. Great. 

Zayn stops Harry from walking out of the room.

"We are just about to play truth or dare downstair." Zayn says, he's clearly excited.

"What are we? five?" Harry rolls his eyes. 

"Come on, don't be a party pooper. We have weed and everything, and there is plenty of hot girls and boys." 

Harry sighs. "Whatever, okay." 

Louis would usually find truth/dare funny and exciting but this time it feels like something will happen, something that is far from fun and exciting. 

They walk downstair and Harry sits down as far away from Louis as possible. Zayn on the other hand sits down beside Louis and Louis glance at Liam and gives him an look that means 'there iis nothing between us'. Liam nods, he is too kind and always understanding. 

"Okay, now everybody's here, let's start with Niall." The girl that holds the bottle says and places it in the middle of the circle of people. She clearly has a crush on Niall so she wants him to begin. 

"Alright!" Niall says and spins the bottle. It points to another girl and she chooses dare. Niall tells her to kiss him and the first girls face drops. Stupid girl. She should have chooosen to begin herself. 

Then it is the girls, Mandy's, time to spin. The bottle points to Harry. 'Fuck' Louis thinks. 

"Truth." He chooses. 

"Hm.." The girl thinks. "Tell me who your crush are!" She says it all feels so childish. Eighteen-year olds and older telling each other about their crush. 

"Well, I can't answer that." Harry says and Louis' heart stops. What does he mean? Does he have a crush on someone anyway? Does he like someone that isn't Louis?

"You can't escape it." someone else says.

"I do not have a stupid crush, okay?" Harry says and rolls his eyes. It's both relieving as well as it breakks Louis' heart. He had hoped that Harry maybe, maybe would have a secret crush on Louis, even though he didn't want to tell anyone. 

It's Harry's turn and the bottle points at Liam. 

"I take dare." Liam says. 

"Kiss Zayn." Harry tells him fast. He must have thinked that one out before. 

Liam smiles shyly. "Okay.." 

It's kind of embarrassing. Both Louis and Zayn and probably Harry too, knows that Liam likes Zayn. But Liam obviously doesn't know that Zayn knows it. 

The kiss is too fast for Liam's liking but Zayn doesn't want to drag out on it. 

The game goes on and at some point the bottle points at Zayn, and that is when the game soon is going to make it's end.

"Uhm, dare." Zayn says. 

"Hm.. Let me see.." She looks around before saying "Zayn, kiss Louis."

Louis looks at Harry and Liam. Liam has an unpleasant look on his face and yet again Louis gives him an apologizing look. Harry looks angry by some reason. Zayn on the other hand is enjoying it all. He makes his way over to Louis and then he connects their lips. He deepens the kiss and slips his tounge into Louis' mouth. But Louis lets it be short and lighlty pushes Zayn off and gives him a small smile. The next seconds Zayn is pulled up by someone. Harry.


	11. Let's show the stars, now that be a sight to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Happy ending, and I will probably do an epilogue as I think I have to make it up to Liam hehe, he deserves to get his prince. Hope you liked it! x
> 
> The song for this chapter is: 
> 
> Sway - The Perishers (It's a song from Harry's perspective, it sums up his thoughts about and to Louis)

The game goes on and at some point the bottle points at Zayn, and that is when the game soon is going to make it's end.

"Uhm, dare." Zayn says.

"Hm.. Let me see.." She looks around before saying "Zayn, kiss Louis."

Louis looks at Harry and Liam. Liam has an unpleasant look on his face and yet again Louis gives him an apologizing look. Harry looks angry by some reason. Zayn on the other hand is enjoying it all. He makes his way over to Louis and then he connects their lips. He deepens the kiss and slips his tounge into Louis' mouth. But Louis lets it be short and lighlty pushes Zayn off and gives him a small smile. The next seconds Zayn is pulled up by someone. Harry.

 

\--

The first punch hits Zayn in the jaw. It echoes through the room. It might be because everything stands still for Louis, he just watches the scene going on in front of him. He watches people reacting, rising, shouting and trying to stop Harry who tries to punch Zayn but only hits the air. Two guys manages to seperate them, someone is pulling Zayn in for a hug, it might or might not be Liam. Someone else might or might not trying to talk to Louis, it might or might not be Niall. Harry pushes the people off of him and runs away. No one is running after him. No one but Louis. 

Louis can finally think, or a bit at least. He doesn't care anymore, he needs Harry. He needs to scream at him, he needs to kiss him. He needs to pin him to the ground, he needs to convince him that he is in love with Louis. Because no one punches someone else bloody for kissing someone if they aren't in love with that someone.

Louis rushes out of his house without looking back. Harry hasn't come much longer than Louis because he sees him walking fast 50 meters away. This is the moment when Louis has to show that he has been playing soccer a period of his life. Eventually his legs give in and he has just enough energy to run up to Harry. When he's by his side he tackles him onto the grass. 

"Get off me!" Harry demands and tries to push Louis away. But without success because Louis is holding him down by the wrist with all of his strength. 

"No I won't let you go, Harry!" He yells back. "Not this time!" 

"Let go of my wrists. You're hurting me." Harry says and his eyes goes all puppy but he can't fool Louis.

"I don't care, you just punched a guy, it can't hurt more than his face does." 

Harry sighs and is finally relaxing, so Louis looses the grip on his wrists slightly, but not enough to risking that Harry runs away.

"Why did you punch him?" Louis asks with a stern voice. There is no way out for Harry now. He can't make up a lie this time because the reason why is too obvious. 

Harry doesn't answer, of course. 

"Tell me why you punched him." Louis says again, looking Harry straight in the eyes but Harry is trying to avoid looking back. Louis takes his face in his hand, still holding him down by the other. Harry is now forced to look at him and that is when Louis sees it. Harry's eyes are glistening with tears. The green is so beautiful and Louis have decided it's his favourite colour. 

"Please don't." Harry says and a actual sob is escaping his lips. What is happening?

"Please Harry." Louis begs in a soft voice. "Please tell me the reason, I need to know." 

Harry shakes his head and the tears are starting to fall on his cheeks. The scene of the beautiful boy letting his feelings out is making Louis tear up too. 

"Why? So you can finally decide if you should run away from me and go to Zayn?" Harry asks and hides his face in his free hand. 

"No, I don't care about Zayn." Louis answers and now he is crying for real. He grips Harry's hand and takes it away from his face, forcing Harry to look into his eyes a second time. "I want you." 

Harry just looks at Louis. Just looks with his big green eyes and it makes Louis so, so weak. So weak that he can't contain his feelings and he leans down. Their lips are so close that Louis can feel Harry's heavy breaths. This is it, probably the last time Louis will taste Harry's lips and if he don't do it he will regret it forever. So he closes the distance and puts his lips on Harry's. 

When their lips connects both Louis and Harry starts to cry harder and he knows it because he can hear Harry sobbing through the kiss. This time it's Harry who deepens it. It's not desperate or anything. It's not beautiful either, it's just heartbreaking. Harry is kissing Louis back and if Louis wasn't so desperate for hearing Harry telling him it in words he would have actually accepted this as the way of Harry telling him that he is in love with him too. 

"Tell me Harry." Louis whispers against his cheek when he finally has the power to let go of Harry's lips. 

"I'm.." Harry says. 

Louis kisses his cheek, he knows that the words will come out.

"I'm in love with you." It comes out as a whisper loud enough for Louis to hear and he might explode so he kisses him again. All over the face. 

"I'm in love with you too, Harry. I'm so, so, so in love with you." 

When Louis looks at Harry he is smiling and it's the most beautiful and the most genuine smile Louis has ever seen on Harry and he takes a picture of it with his eyes, blinking and placing the picture in a special place in his mind. 

"What are you doing?" Harry laughs and it makes Louis smile even wider, if that is even possible. He wipes the tears off Harry's cheeks and lies down beside him on the grass.

"I was taking a picture of you." He tells Harry and Harry laughs again and smacks him on the arm.

"Silly." 

\--

 

They have been lying like that for a few minutes and Louis is high on life and he doesn't care if people are calling him on the phone. All he cares about is Harry that is lying beside him and how their fingers are touching. 

The stars are visible in the black sky, blending in like teardrops on a cheek. Louis doesn't know what time it is, neither does he care. He only cares about the boy that is lying beside him. He turns his head to look at the boy that he just had spilled his feelings to, the boy that just spilled his feelings to Louis too. 

Harry turns his head to look back at Louis when he noticed that he were looking. His facial expression is not what Louis wanted to see though. He didn't want that unsure, doubtful face to ever appear again. But yet there it is, Harry isn't sure about this.

"What are you thinking about?" 

Harry turns to look back at the sky above them. It takes a while before he answers. 

"Just so you know, Louis. We're not boyfriends or anything now." 

That isn't what Louis had thought either, or he doesn't really know. The words are hurting him in a way, so he must have had some expectations. 

"No, uhm- no, I didn't expect that either." Louis says, and it's probably a lie. Harry mumbles a "good" back. 

"But- I'm just curious. Why can't we be?" Louis asks, carefully. 

The hand that were touching Louis' hand before disappears just when Louis asks. 

"Don't you understand?" Harry starts. "I'm no good for you. I will only hurt you." 

Louis is getting tired of this. He's an idiot for even trying anymore, Harry will never change. 

"I'm used to it." He says and stands up. "I have gotten hurt by you multiple times already."  
Ten minutes ago he lied in the wet grass and held the world in his hand. Now he's walking away, leaving it all behind him. He has made a decision. 

"I know! And that's why you deserve better than me, I'm shit!" Harry shouts after him. But he's not following, his voice is getting further away with every step Louis takes. 

 

\---

 

Harry's POV:

Harry's lying there for what must be half an hour before finally rising up. He starts walking towards Louis' house. As much as he wants to stay away from Louis, he also wants to be with him. He's so selfish for doing this, for building Louis up just to shut him down again. He does it over and over, tells him to stay away from Harry but not helping him. He does the opposite. While Louis is trying, Harry is disburbing it by coming to his house. Like now, this is one of those times. It's also the last. He is on his way to tell Louis that he wants to be with him. He can't let something as great as Louis slip out of his hands. Louis is his solid ground, the first to love Harry in a lot of years. Well, he has Zayn too, but he's also the one that got Harry in this shit. He thought he got saved by Zayn all those years ago. He was alone and thought that life didn't have something left to give, then Zayn turned up, and he had something that Harry thought would make him escape from pain. Then he got into the world of drugs and everything only got worse. He's better today though, it's not like it was a year ago. 

He was stupid enough for thinking that drugs were a solution. Now he has finally found the solution, someone that makes him feel better. Something that have made him not touch drugs in at least two weeks. 

He stops in front of Louis' house. Unfortunately the window is closed so he starts throwing rocks. It all feels like a scene of Romeo and Juliet, or Rapunzel. Harry is waiting there for Louis' to open the window and let his long hair fall down for Harry to climb up on. The thought makes him laugh a little.

But Louis doesn't release golden hair out of the window, nor does he giggle while Harry sings to him. He opens the window and stares at Harry.

"What do you want?"

Harry knows what he wants. "You." 

"Well, you could have had me if you weren't such an idiot. It's too late now." 

"Let me explain myself." Harry begs. 

When Louis doesn't answer he starts to climb up to the window. "I'm coming, don't say anything, I'm nearly there." 

Maybe it is Romeo and Juliet anyway. When Harry is by the window he expects Louis to close it, or even worse, push him down to fall on the ground.  
But he doesn't. Instead he takes a step back and holds up the window for Harry to climb inside. 

He realize how numb his body had gone now that it's starting to get it's warmth back again. He rubs his hands together, trying to get them back to life. 

"So what was it that you were going to say?" Louis asks and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well.." Harry starts and sits down on Louis' bed. It's so familiar and it has become a routine. "Is there any guest left?"

Louis shakes his head. "No, they are all gone. You sabotaged my party if you don't remember."

"Right." Harry says and runs a hand through his hair. "Uhm, yeah. I wanted to tell you that- well, uhm." Why is it so hard to say? He knows. Louis knows. Why can't he make an end on this, why can't he finally say that he wants them to be together?

"Just say it, come on." Louis sighs.

"I want you." Harry says.

"That leads nowhere, Harry. I know you want me, but you have to show me." 

Harry bites his lip. Show him? 

"Is it not enough if I tell you that I want you? That I am in love with you, and that I have been since I first saw you." Harry says and Louis shakes his head.

"No, that's impossible." 

Louis really don't know, does he?

"You didn't look what was inside that foil paper, did you?" 

Louis looks lost for a second before he remember. He walks out and comes back with the foil paper in his hand. Harry can't believe that Louis didn't open it. 

"You mean this? It's cocaine, Harry." Louis says and looks at the foil.

"No it's not." Harry laughs. He can't blame Louis though, it could be cocaine since people wraps it up in just those squares of foil.

Louis wraps it up, propably expecting some white powder to fall out. Instead something else white falls out. A piece of paper. 

 

 

Look at the sadness, slowly seeping from the bone

Everything I cherish is slowly dying or it's gone

Appreciate your days and drunkenness seems to follow me

Let's show the stars, now that be a sight to see

 

 

Louis reads it for a long time before looking at Harry. 

"Wat does it mean?" Louis asks, the text probably doesn't make any sense to him. 

"It's from the song Pyro, by Kings of Leon. It's from the album Come Around Sundown. I even bought you the album, but always forget to give it to you." Harry explains. Louis remembers the song they listened to at the roof some weeks ago. But Harry gave him this long before that. 

"Why did you give me this?" 

Harry smiles. "It's what I felt when I saw you. Sadness didn't matter anymore. You made me feel like I wanted to prove the starst wrong. And I did, I fucking did." 

Louis doesn't say anything so Harry continues. "The stars saw me lying there on the grass with you, and that is when I realized that I finally made it." He takes a deep breath. "I finally decided that I wanted to become better, thanks to you. I thinked about the line 'Let's show the stars, now that be a sight to see.' I thinked about that and I thinked about you. And when I said those words that made you leave, that was when I realized that I wanted to be better. I realized that I wouldn't be able to get through another time of hurting you, it hurted me." 

"So now you're here." Louis says, nearly out of breath.

"Now I'm here." 

"And you want to be with me?"

Harry nods. He's sure now. "I want to be with you, I will fight for it."

"So that means..?"

"That means we can be together, I want to be togetether, with you." 

Louis is finally smiling and runs a hand up to his own cheek, as if he can't believe what he's hearing. 

"I love you." Harry says and Louis shakes his head.

"I can't believe it." His eyes shows how happy he really is.

"Then I'll make you believe it." Harry says and takes Louis' hand, pulling him closer. 

It all reminds Harry of the two first times he were in Louis' room. This time is his favourite though. He pulls Louis down onto the bed so they are lying chest to chest. Louis kisses Harry and Harry thinks he won't ever be used to it, it feel too good. 

"I love you too." Louis whispers when he have kissed Harry for a while. Harry have found his solid ground, found someone that he loves, that he wants to share his life with. And he knows that this is for sure now, Louis have fought for him and yet he's still there, handing out kisses that Harry doesn't deserve. That is what makes him want to fight for Louis too, and he will.


	12. Chapter 12 - Sequel

Harry sleeps in Louis' bed that night and Louis thinks that this really is the best night of his life. He wants to live light that forever, with Harry close to him in his bed.  
Louis doesn't get many hours of sleep that night because he spents too many of them looking at this wonderful boy that is lying in his bed only millimeters from him. His boy. 

-

The next day when Harry has gone home to get some clothes and stuff Louis takes the opportunity to call Zayn. He needs to sort out a few things.

"Hello?" Zayn says.

"Hi Zayn." 

"Louis." 

"I'm sorry for yesterday." He says and fuck, he truly is. There's no excuse for what Harry did and he's afraid Zayn won't be friends with none of them again. 

"It's okay, really." So he will be friends with them again. Louis is relieved. 

"Yeah, look. You know when we were in my flat and you said those things about that Harry won't love you back and stuff?"

"Yeah.." 

"I think that made me realize that you really were and IS in love with him so I decided not to try anything more with you." 

"Thank you Zayn.." 

"And also. Uhm.. Liam kind of followed me home.." 

"He did?!" Shit things really are going as they should, Louis' life is really starting to be good now. 

"Yeah he did, aaand we might have made out and yeah.." 

"SHIT Zayn this is so good!" Louis says or more shouts in the telephone and Zayn only laughs. 

"Calm down a bit would ya?" 

"Sorry sorry, mate I'm just excited I guess." 

"Me too, really." 

"This is- This makes me so happy. Things are going to be good, they really are." 

"I think so too. Thanks for calling me Louis. See you soon, yeah?" 

"As soon as possible mate, bye."

-

 

*One year later*

 

Louis is so fucking happy. One year ago he wasn't. But here he is. Sitting on the same roof that he did one year ago, having a barbeque with his boyfriend and his friends. And should he mention that Zayn and Liam totally are a couple now. It didn't take them long before they realized they should be together and it was a good decision because they still are. And so are Louis and Harry. And sure it would get rough sometimes because Harry was still unsure and had a hard time letting people in, even Louis. But eventually he did. He let him all in and let himself trust Louis. 

Louis thinks Harry is officially living with him now as well because really, he has spent nearly everyday there and his mother is still long gone. If Louis isn't wrong he thinks she even mentioned over the phone that she moved to Miami. So that means Louis is having the house for himself. Like he has had over two years anyway but still. And that must mean that Harry and Louis really are living together, right? Like husbands.  
Also, both Harry and Zayn are a year clean from drugs. They haven't touched it since Harry got together with Louis and Zayn with Liam.


End file.
